When We Meet Again
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Apakah saat kita bertemu lagi, perasaanmu kepadaku akan berubah? ChanBaek. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Sipit Baekhyun menatap deretan foto wanita di layar laptopnya. Berkali-kali dirinya me- _klik_ foto-foto tersebut agar terlihat lebih jelas. Namun dirinya selalu mendecak melihat wajah-wajah waanita-wanita tersebut yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Mereka semua terlihat _palsu_. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, saat menyadari _stock_ wanita-wanita tersebut telah hampir pada batasnya.

"Bagaimana, Baek. Kau sudah menemukan wanita yang harus ku ajak kencan buta?"

"Belum. Mereka semua tidak ada yang cocok denganmu."

Inilah pekerjaan setiap hari jumat Byun Baekhyun. Mengunjungi situs kencan buta untuk mencarikan wanita yang dapat diajak berkencan oleh Park Chanyeol, sahabatnya sejak kecil. Dan sudah sekitar satu tahun dia melakukan ini, Chanyeol tidak pernah melanjutkan hubungannya dengan para wanita yang telah di kencaninya. Walaupun dirinya pernah melanjutkan hubungannya, itu hanya bertahan selama dua minggu paling lama. Setelahnya Chanyeol aka menyuruhnya untuk mencarikan wanita lagi.

Sebenarnya dirinya pernah menolak, tapi ucapan Chanyeol selalu membuat dirinya luluh. Hanya karena ucapan, _'aku menyuruhmu karena aku percaya padamu, Baek. Kau 'kam tidak pernah mengecewakanku.'_ Kemudian Baekhyun luluh. _Simple_.

Pada urutan ke sepuluh terakhir wanita-wanita tersebut, Baekhyun mendecak senang saat melihat foto seorang wanita yang tersenyum sangat manis. Maniknya membaca nama yang terdapat di bawah foto tersebut.

 _Bang Minah_

 _23 tahun_

 _Aku mengikuti acara kencan buta ini karena aku ingin seorang lelaki menemani hari mingguku._

Yah... alasan yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana?" Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah menatap layar laptopnya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Kau memang terbaik, Baek!" Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhuun kemudian berdiri. "Kau atur saja dengannya. Aku ingin mandi dulu."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menatap Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah lelaki tinggi itu menghilang, Baekhyun menatap horor foto di layar laptopnya. Menatap dengan kesal foto wanita yang tidak di kenal olehnya.

"Terkutuk kau Bang Minah atau siapapun kau itu!"

Baekhyun kesal. Kesal dengan dirinya. Kesal dengan Chanyeol. Dan kesal dengan Bang Minah itu yang telah dengan manisnya berada di deretan foto wanita yang mengikuti kencan buta. _Well_ , dirinya sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol. Kenapa lelaki itu tidak mengajaknya kencan saja?

 **.**

 **When we meet again**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

Perasaan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol bukan sebuah perasaan terpendam yang di sembunyikan oleh Baekhyun. Tidak seperti drama-drama dimana seseorang menyembunyikan perasaanya pada teman kecilnya agar pertemanan mereka terselamatkan, Baekhyun malah menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol.

Saat itu mereka tengah merayakan kelulusan dari Universitas. Baekhyun yang sudah tidak tahan menahan perasaannya sejak semasa sekolah mengajak Chanyeol datang kerumahnya setelah acara. Chanyeol mengikuti ucapannya dan datang kerumahnya pada hari yang sudah gelap. Tanpa basa-basi, Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol kedalam kamarnya kemudian membawa lelaki tinggi itu kedalam pagutannya. Tidak sampai situ, Baekhyun bahkan melumat bibir Chanyeol.

Walaupun tidak ada penolakan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun tau lelaki itu sangat terkejut. Jadi dirinya melepaskan pagutan mereka kemudian menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Setelah kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengarahkan kepalan tangannya untuk meninju rahang Baekhyun hingga lelaki itu terjatuh di lantai.

"Apa-apaan kau?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kemudian kembali berdiri. Ia mengelus rahangnya yang terasa nyeri dan kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Aku menyukaimu. Makanya aku menciummu."

Mata bulat Chanyeol menyipit menatapnya. Lelaaki tinggi itu mengacak rambutnya kasar. "Aku tidak menyangka hal ini. Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu. Kau lelaki, Baekhyun. Demi Tuhan!"

"Aku tau. Maka dari itu aku semala ini menyembunyikan perasaanku."

"Tsh. Aku menyukai-"

"Aku tau kau menyukai perempuan, tidak sepertiku. Bahkan kau sering memasukkan penismu itu kedalam vagina mereka," Baekhyun mengangkat pundaknya acuh-tak acuh. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu. Jadi kau boleh pergi dan terserah kepadamu masih mau menganggapku teman atau tidak."

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu mendekat kepada Baekhyun kemudian mengacak rambut Baekhyun. "Aku tidak mau menjadi musuhmu karena hal ini. Aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan perasaanmu, hanya saja cobalah untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu."

"Akan ku lakukan sebisaku."

Kemudian sejak saat itu tidak ada yang berbeda dengan keduanya. Mereka masih berteman seperti biasa tanpa ada perasaan canggung. Bahkan mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama untuk menghemat biaya sewa. Walaupun perasaan Baekhyun tetap sama.

.

.

Hari minggu datang. Chanyeol telah siap dengan pakaian rapinya. Ia menyemprotkan sedikit parfum di pergelangan tangannya kemudian menggosokkannya. Maniknya melirik Baekhyun yang masih tertidur deengan nyenyaknya diatas kasur lipatnya. Ia terkekeh melihat _pose_ tidur Baekhyun. Kedua kaki yang terbuka lebar dan tangan yang terbuka ke atas kepalanya. Mulutnya terbuka, mengeluarkan dengkuran halus. Musim panas memang membuat _pose_ tidur seseorang menjadi berantakan.

Chanyeol mendekat dan berjongkok di depan Baekhyun.

"Hey, bangun _smurft._ Ini sudah siang."

" _Eungh_ ~" Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya. Ia baru sadar kalau ini hari minggu. "Kau sudah rapi?"

"Ya. Kau mengatur janjiku jam 11. Jadi aku tidak mau wanita itu menunggu."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk sambil menggaruk perutnya. Ia kembali mengambil guling kemudian memeluknya. "Sana pergi, aku ingin tidur lagi."

"Baiklah baiklah. Jangan bangun terlalu siang."

Baekhyun menjawab ucapan Chanyeol dengan gumaman. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk gulingnya. Hingga telinganya mendengar suara pintu yang di tutup, Baekhyun langsung meloncat dari tidurnya dan merapikan kasur lipatnya dengan cepat. Sambil menguuk dirinya yang telah lupa jika ini hari minggu, Baekhyun langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. _Well_ , dia harus mengawasi Chanyeol.

.

Seperti kencan-kencan Chanyeol biasanya. Ia akan menemui wanita pilihan Baekhyun dan memerlakukan mereka sebaik yang ia bisa. Seperti saat ini, dirinya menunggu wanita bernama Bang Minah di halte bus. Saat dirinya melihat wanita tersebut turun dari bus, Chanyeol kembali memeriksa foto wanita tersebut sebelum mendekatinya.

"Bang Minah?"

"Eoh? Park Chanyeol?" wanita cantik itu menunjukkan senyuman manisnya hingga kedua matanya membuat bulan sabit saat lelaki di depannya mengangguk. "Kau lebih tampan dari di foto."

Chanyeol tertawa canggung mendengar ucapan wanita yang baru pertama dirinya temui. Dan ia cukup terkejut karena wanita ini berbeda dengan wanita-wanita yang pernah ia kencani. Nada suaranya terdengar dewasa. Dan sikapnya juga tenang tidak seperti wanita yang lainnya, yang akan merona dan gugup saat melihat dirinya. Bahkan Chanyeol dibuat canggung oleh wanita di depannya ini.

"Ayo kita pergi," Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Minah, membawanya pergi meninggalkan halte bus. Menuju tempat pertama yang akan mereka kunjungi. "Kau ingin kemana hari ini?"

"Hm..." Minah bergumam pelan. Ia melirik kearah atas dengan jari telunjuk di depan dagunya. "Hari sedang panas sekali, bagaimana kalau _bingsoo_?"

"Ide bagus. Aku tau tempat _bingsoo_ yang enak di dekat sini," ucap Chanyeol kemudian menggenggam tangan Minah lebih erat.

Minah menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyumannya. Ia mengikuti langkah Chanyeol hingga mereka telah sampai pada kedai _bingsoo_ yang tidak terlalu jauh dari halte bus. Sikap _gentle_ Chanyeol yang menarikkan kursi untuknya meembuatnya tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekehannya. Keduanya duduk berhadapan, kemudian memesan pesanan mereka dengan cepat.

Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang, keduanya tidak hanya diam. Melainkan saling berbincang.

"Kenapa kau ikut kencan buta ini? Padahal setelah ku lihat kau sangat cantik."

"Mungkin alasannya sama denganmu," Minah terkikik pelan bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menyelipkan rambut di belakang daun telinga. "Aku hanya... iseng. Lagipula aku sudah menulis itu di biodataku. Kau tidak membacanya?"

Chanyeol mengedipkan kedua matanya cepat. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. "Ah... aku baca kok."

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Hanya ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu."

"Kau lucu sekali, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tertawa canggung. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita di depannya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya karena merasa bingung. Ini tidak seperti dirinya yang bingung memulai pembicaraan dengan perempuan.

' _Sial.'_

"Apa kesibukanmu, Chanyeol?"

"Eoh?" seperti orang bodoh, Chanyeol tersentak saat mendapatkan pertanyaan dari Minah. Menhela nafasnya pelan, Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan dirinya dari degupan gila di dadanya. "Aku seoraang kameramen di salah satu tv nasional."

"Woah~" wajah semangat Minah membuat Chanyeol terpaku. "Kau pasti hebat menggambil gambar!"

"Yeah. Itu pekerjaanku."

Minah menganggukkan kepalanya paham dengan senyuman khas dirinya yang ia berikan untuk Chanyeol. "Aku memiliki toko roti dan setiap hari membuat roti. Kapan-kapan datanglah ke tokoku."

"Tentu. Aku akan merekam saat kau membuat roti."

"Ide bagus!"

Keduanya tertawa, bersamaan dengan itu pesanan mereka datang. Sambil melanjutkan perbincangan ringan, keduanya menyantap _bingsoo_ mereka. Setelah selesai dengan _bingsoo_ , keduanya memutuskan untuk mengunjungi tempat _karaoke_ dan menghabiskan waktu mereka disana.

.

Selesai dengan _karaoke_ , Chanyeol dan Minah memutuskan mengunjungi kafe terdekat untuk membasahi tengorokan mereka. Chanyeol membiarkan Minah untuk duduk sedangkan dirinya mengantri memesan minuman. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama karena antrian tidak terlalu panjang, Chanyeol kembali menghampiri Minah dan duduk di hadapan wanita itu.

Saat ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, maniknya mendapati sosok yang tidak asing untuknya. Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol melebarkan senyumannya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Tidak lupa dirinya sedikit berteriak memanggil sahabatnya itu.

"Baekhyun!"

Sedangkan tanpa diketahui oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang sudah sebisa mungkin menutupi dirinya meringis kecil. Ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan tersenyum canggung dengan lambaian kecil. Maniknya membulat melihat Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya agar mendekat. Jadi mau tidak mau Baekhyun mendekat pada lelaki itu.

Ia duduk di kursi samping Chanyeol dan tersenyum canggung pada wanita di depan Chanyeol. "Hei, Chan."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hm... menunggu teman," bohong Baekhyun. Karena tidak mungkin dirinya memberitahu bahwa ia menjadi mata-mata Chanyeol saat lelaki itu tengah berkencan.

"Ah..." Chanyeol mengangguk sambil mengacak poni Baekhyun. "Minah, kenalkan ini Byun Baekhyun. Sahabatku."

"Oh, Hai."

Baekhyun membalas sapaan wanita tersebut dengan canggung. Senyuman dari Minah membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman, pasalnya wanita itu menatapnya dengan lekat. Namun Baekhyun tidak dapat pergi karena Chanyeol yang terus menahannya.

Lama ketiganya berbincang, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk undur diri dengan alasan temannya yang telah menunggu di lain tempat. Walaupun sempat mendapatkan tatapan selidik dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun meremas tangan Chanyeol dan menepuk pundak Minah sebelum dirinya pergi. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak benar-benar pergi, melainkan menunggu di samping bangunan Cafe. Tidak lama setelahnya, Chanyeol dan Minah keluar dari cafe dan Baekhyun kembali mengikuti kedua orang tersebut dengan masker hitam dan kacamata hitamnya.

Namun langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat melihat kemana kedua orang tersebut masuk kedalam sebuah gedung dengan lampu warna-warni di depannya. Karena hari juga mulai gelap, memang sudah waktu yang tepat untuk mendatangi tempat tersebut. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membalikkan tubuhnya, kembali pulang ke rumahnya dan Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya wanita pilihanku saat ini sangat bagus ya. Sampai kau mengajaknya ke Motel," gumamnya dengan senyuman miris.

.

Malam semakin larut, namun belum ada tanda-tada Chanyeol untuk pulang. Baekhyun yang telah merevahkan dirinya diatas kasur lipatnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Untuk beberapa bulan Chanyeol berkencan buta, baru kali ini Chanyeol kembali mengajak wanitanya mengunjungi motel. _Well_ , jika sudah begitu,itu tandanya Chanyeol tertarik dengan Minah.

 _Klik_

Suara dari pintu membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Dirinya menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol di dalam kamar mereka, namun ia tetap tidak mau membuka matanya. Berpura-pura tertidur.

"Baek, kau sudah tidur?"

Tidak mengindahkan panggilan Chanyeol, Baekhyun terus memejamkan matanya dan mengatir nafasnya agar lebih tenang. Meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa dirinya telah tertidur. Baelhyun dapat mendengar helaan nafas Chanyeol dan juga suara berisik di sebelahnya. Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di sampingnya. Bukan hal yang aneh, karena mereka memang selalu tidur seperti ini.

"Hei, Baek. Wanita pilihanmu kali ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Minah sangat cantik dan dewasa. Sepertinya aku menyukainya."

Baekhyun memutar posisi tidurnya menjadi membelakangi Chanyeol untuk memeluk gulingnya. Di tengah kegelapan kamarnya, Baekhyun meringis pelan dengan bibir bawah yang ia gigit. Matanya terbuka saat merasakan elusan di belakang kepalanya.

"Good night, Baek."

Senyuman miris Baekhyun terlihat di balik kegelapan. Bagaimana dirinya dapat menghilangkan perasaannya jika Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti ini...

.

.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Bagaimana dirinya dapat berakhir di dalam kamar wanita yang menjadi teman kencan Chanyeol di hari minggu kemarin. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Baekhyun ingat betul dengan setiap potongan kejadian yang membawanya kemari, namun dia tidak dapat meluruskan jalan pikiran kepalanya.

Baekhyun yang berniat pulang dari studio lukisnya memutuskan untuk membeli roti saat melihat kedai roti di jalannya pulang. Saat dirinya masuk, ia tidak menyangka bahwa akan menemukan Minah yang melayaninya. Wanita itu bergaya santai dengan rambut yang diikat kuda. Ia juga mengenakan apron di tubuhnya. Keduanya terlibat perbincangan santai, dari situ Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa toko roti tersebut ternyata milik Minah.

Singkatnya, Baekhyun menyetujui ajakan Minah yang mengajaknya minum teh di rumahnya yang berada di atas toko. Dan akhirnya keduanya terjebak di dalam kamar Minah dengan Baekhyun yang memangku si wanita di atas ranjang.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih menyukaimu, dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol."

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun merasakan setitik rasa bangga di sana. Pasalnya, biasanya Chanyeol selalu menaklukan para wanita, dan kali ini baru Minah yang mengucapkan kata suka kepadanya.

Baekhyun masih memikirkan Chanyeol, bahkan saat Minah melumat bibirnya Baekhyun juga masih memikirkan Chanyeol. Ia hanya dapat memejamkan matanya saat merasakan kejantanannya mendapatkan sentuhan hangat yang mendamba. Maniknya terpejam menikmati sentuhan tersebut, tanpa sadar miliknya menegang dengan perlahan.

Hingga saat batang penisnya merasakan remasan kuat, Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya bahwa dirinya telah berada di dalam tubuh Minah.

' _S-sial.'_

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di lantai dengan bersandar pada dinding kamarnya. Satu kakinya ia selonjorkan kedepan, sedangkan yang satu lagi ia tekuk untuk menjadi tumpuan tangannya yang tengah memegang botol bir yang di belinya di toko di bawah flatnya. Maniknya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan sesekali meneguk minuman beralkohol tersebut. Keningnya mengernyit saat merasakan rasa panas minuman tersebut melewati tenggorokkannya.

Kepalanya menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu di buka. Ia tersenyum miring melihat Chanyeol yang masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

"Kau minum seorang diri, Baek? Jahat sekali tidak mengajakku."

Tidak menjawab ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali meneguk bir tersebut hingga dirinya dapat langsung menghabiskan sisanya yang telah setengah botol. Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk membuat Chanyeol khawatir dan langsung mendekati Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau tidak apa?"

Baekhyun kembali tidak menjawab. Kali ini ia memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di perpotongan leher Chanyeol. "Kau tau, aku sudah bercinta dengan seorang wanita."

"Benarkah? Selamat untukmu."

"Tapi ini rasanya aneh," Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol. "Karena aku selalu membayangkan wajahmu saat kami melakukannya."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia mengusap punggung Baekhyun. "Hentikan. Kau sudah mabuk," ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku belum cukup mabuk!" Baekhyun menarik tubuh Chanyeol agar lelaki itu tidak menjauh darinya. "Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaanku, Chan. Selama ini tidak bisa. Aku benar-benar sudah jatuh sinta padamu," Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau tidak ingin dengan laki-laki? Aku bisa melakukan operasi untuk menjadi perempuan untukmu."

"Cukup, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun meremas kemeja yang di pakai oleh Chanyeol. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, kedua matanya telah mengeluarkan airmata yang membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Setelah mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya, Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol.

Ciumannya tidak berlangsung lama, pasalnya Chanyeol langsung mendorong tubuhnya dan memberikan tonjokan di wajahnya. Baekhyun mmenundukkan kepalanya, ia dapat merasakan rasa anyir dari sudut bibirnya yang terluka.

"Cukup, Baekhyun," Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak mau lagi bertemu denganmu. Jangan lagi mencariku. Kita sudah selesai."

Setelahnya Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mereka, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang duduk lesu di lantai dengan airmata yang terus membanjir wajahnya.

Sejak saat itu, Baekhyun tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Tidak tau apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu, apa yang terjadi dengan lelaki itu. Yang Baekhyun tau, hanya Chanyeol pergi militer setelah itu.

.

oOo

.

 _Short-ff baru. Sekitr 5/6 Chapter~_

 _Jangan lupa kasih review ya. Thankseu^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun membuat kepang rendah pada rambut panjangnya, kemudian meletakkannya ke samping depan bahunya. Ia menatap kembali pantulan dirinya di cermin panjang yang berada di sudut ruangannya. Lalu tersenyum puas melihat penampilannya. Sepotong dress sepanjang betis berwarna hijau tua dengan corak bunga. Di kakinya, Baekhyun memakai kaos kaki berwarna kuning kunyit hingga diatas mata kaki. Di pikirannya ia tengah menimbang-nimbang harus mengenakan sepatu yang mana.

Asik berpikir, Baekhyun tidak menyadari sosok lelaki yang mendekat kearahnya. Ia baru sadar saat sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Baekhyun yang tersentak, membuat lelaki itu tertawa kecil kemudian mengecup leher Baekhyun sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Baekhyun.

"Ah, Jongin."

"Hm..." Jongin memejamkan matanya, menyamankan dirinya dengan menyerukkan wajahnya pada leher Baekhyun. Maniknya menatap Baekhyun dari pantulan cermin. Ia tersenyum hangat pada Baekhyun. "Kau benar-benar lelaki tercantik yang pernah ku temui, Baek."

"Ey~" Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian memeluk pinggang Jongin. Ia mendongak untuk menatap lelaki itu. "Dasar penggoda."

"Aku serius, sayang..." dengan gemas Jongin mencium pipi Baekhyun lalu menempelkan kening mereka. "Kau sangat cantik hingga rasanya aku ingin mengurungmu agar tidak ada yang merebutmu dariku."

Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Jongin dengan malu-malu, kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Jongin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jongin. "Kau bau, sana mandi."

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengerang manja. Ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun. "Aku malas~"

Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng sambil mendorong tubuh Jongin agar menjauh. Ia menatap tajam kearah Jongin. "Cepat mandi dan pergi kerja. Aku tidak mau telat karenamu," setelah itu Baekhyun menjinjitkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup bibir Jongin lalu berlari meninggalkan kamar mereka sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Jongin yang tengah tertawa karena sikapnya.

 **.**

 **When We Meet Again**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Ft. KaiBaek**

 **.**

Sudah sekitar lima tahun sejak dirinya dan Chanyeol berpisah, Baekhyun merasa bahwa dirinya merasa lebih baik. Hidupnya yang sekarang, dia lebih menikmatinya. Dia merasa bahwa inilah dirinya. Setelah ia berpisah dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pindah kota. Menghindari jika suatu saat dirinya bertemu dengan Chanyeol di kota sebelumnya. Di sanalah dia bertemu dengan Luhan, yang saat ini sudah seperti seorang kakak untuknya.

Baekhyun kagum dengan Luhan, seorang _cross-dressing_ yang menurut Baekhyun sangat hebat. Karena Luhan mampu menunjukkan dirinya tanpa mempedulikan omongan orang lain. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun ingin menjadi seperti Luhan. Baekhyun mulai merawat rambutnya hingga kini telah panjang hingga bahunya. Ia juga membeli pakaian-pakaian wanita yang menurutnya manis. Baekhyun suka. Walaupun awalnya dirinya merasa aneh, namun kelamaan dirinya merasa _enjoy_ dengan penampilannya sekarang.

Belum lagi hadir Jongin yang menjadi kekasihnya. Jongin lelaki yang sangat manis. Dia memperlakukan Baekhyun sangat lembut. Keduanya bertemu di tahun kedua Baekhyun pindah, kemudian keduanya menjadi sepasang kekasih lalu memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di _apartement_ Jongin yang cukup luas. Jongin bukan seorang tuan muda, ia hanya seorang manager di salah satu perusahaan. Namun ia memiliki _apartement_ yang luas, Baekhyun sangat beruntung dengan itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun membuka studio baru setelah menutup studio lamanya. Dan hebatnya, studionya sudah berkembang pesat selama 4 tahun ini.

Kehidupan Baekhyun saat ini memang lebih baik, dia juga mendapatkan kasih sayangbdari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun bayang-bayang Chanyeol masih tidak dapat di lupakan olehnya.

"Hah..." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap kanvas di depannya dengan tatapan kosong kemudian dengan cepat membereskan alat lukisnya.

Setiap gerak-geriknya dipperhatikan oleh Chaeyeon, seorang murid di studionya. "Hei," Baekhyun menoleh saat Chaeyeon menepuk pundaknya. "Kau memikirkan lelaki masa lalumu lagi?"

"Bicaralah yang sopan dengan gurumu."

"Aku tidak mau, kau terlalu muda untuk menjadi guruku," wanita cantik itu tersenyum lebar. "Jangan memikirkan orang di masa lalu. Itu tidak berguna, pak!" Chaeyeon menepul-nepuk pundak Baekhyun lalu tertawa. Terasa aneh memanggil 'pak' untuk wujud cantik Baekhyun di depannya. "Karena kelas selesai ayo kita minum! Masih ada waktu hingga Jongin menjemputmu."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan lalu mengacak rambut Chaeyeon. Ia menghela nafas pelan lalu menyetujui ucapan Chaeyeon, tidak ada salahnya ia minum beberapa teguk sebelum Jongin menjemputnya. Baekhyun cukup terkejut saat melihat Chaeyeon mengeluarkan sebotol soju dari dalam ranselnya. "Kau membawa itu di tasmu?"

"Yup!" Chaeyeon mengangkat tinggi-tinggi botol berwarna hijau itu, lalu kembali membuat Baekhyun tersentak saat dirinya mengeluarkan dua gelas kecil. "Aku sudah menyiapkannya."

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Ia terkekeh dengan sikap luar biasa wanita yang telah mengambil duduk di depannya ini. Sambil tersenyum, Baekhyun mengambil gelas yang telah berisikan soju yang di tuangkan oleh Chaeyeon. Ia meneguk cairan panas itu ke dalam mulutnya, membiarkan rasa pahit yang membakar memasuki tubuhnya. "Kau benar-benar pecinta soju, ya?"

"Tentu. Aku tidak dapat beraktivitas jika tidak meminumnya."

"Tapi kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu."

"Ya ya ya…" Chaeyeon memutar bola matanya malas. Ia menuangkan soju kedalam gelas untuknya kemudian meneguknya cepat. Ia tersenyum senang saat cairan itu masuk kedalam tubuhnya. "Apa kau lupa dirimu yang tiap hari selalu meminum minuman itu? Bahkan setiap hari kau hanya mabuk dan mabuk. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa gadis sepertiku malah menjadi temanmu selama ini."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar ucapan Chaeyeon. Tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali saat dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan Chaeyeon. Dirinya yang tengah frustasi walaupun telah berpindah kota. Bertemu dengan Chaeyeon, seorang siswa tingkat akhir dan membantunya. Sebenarnya saat itu Baekhyun cukup terkejut saat Chaeyeon lebih memilih membantunya dibandingkan takut dengannya, seorang lelaki yang sedang mabuk. Chaeyeon memang seorang gadis yang penuh kejutan. Karena itu, Baekhyun sangat senang bersama dengan wanita itu. Chaeyeon sudah seperti seorang adik baginya.

"Lupakan. Itu masa lalu."

Chaeyeon menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali menuangkan soju untuk Baekhyun. Sejenak keduanya hanyut dalam keheningan. Hanya meneguk cairan bening panas tersebut dan terus melakukannya berulang kali. Walaupun begitu, tidak dari salah satu mereka yang hilang kesadaran karena mabuk.

"Aku kesal dengan orangtuaku."

"Kenapa dengan paman dan bibi?"

"Mereka menyuruhku untuk kuliah di luar negeri. Padahal aku mau disini saja, aku harus menjagamu agar tidak mabuk-mabukan lagi."

Mendengar ucapan Chaeyeon membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Lelaki cantik itu menopang dagunya lalu menatap Chaeyeon dengan tatapan lembutnya disertai dengan senyuman hangatnya. "Kau memang orang yang baik."

"Tentu."

"Tapi ada baiknya kau mengikuti saran orangtuamu."

Chaeyeon melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah kesal dan bibir yang di kerucutkan. "Aku rasa universitas disini juga sama bagusnya."

Baekhyun mengangkat pundaknya. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi, menandakan sebuah _chat_ masuk. "Semua tergantung dengan pilihanmu, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu," manik Baaekhyun melirik wanita di depannya, ia mendapati Chaeyeon yang mengangguk dengan mantap. "Sepertinya Sehun akan datang kemari."

"Lelaki menyebalkan itu?" Chaeyeon memukul meja di depannya dengan tubuh yang di condongkan kearah Baekhyun. Maniknya membulat seiring dengan anggukan kepala Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau masih saja dekat dengannya? Dia _'kan_ selalu berusaha mendekatimu. Padahal sudah ada Jongin _oppa_!"

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya di depan Chaeyeon dengan kekehan pelan. "Sudahlah, bagaimanapun dia adik Luhan. Aku tidak akan berlaku jahat dengannya."

"Huh," Chaeyeon kembali menghela nafasnya dan memasang wajah cemberutnya. Namun kemudian ia memasang wajah yang serius dan menatap Baekhyun dalam. "Sebenarnya aku bingung dengan lelaki di masa lalumu itu. Setampan apa sampai dia mencampakkan kau yang baik seperti ini. Apa karena dia brengsek, dia juga ingin dengan sama brengseknya sepertinya?"

"Mana ku tau, aku bukan dirinya. Hahaha," sambil tertawa Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh. Kemudian di susul dengan tawa dari Chaeyeon. Keduanya kembali terhanyut dengan menghabiskan sisa soju di dalam botol yang tidak lebih dari setengah. Hingga keduanya mulai merasakan pusing, namun belum mampu membuat keduanya mabuk.

Tak lama setelah mereka berhasil menghabiskan satu botol soju, sebuah ketukan di pintu studio Baekhyun membuat perhatian mereka terpecah. Baekhyun dengan cepat berdiri dari duduknya untuk membuka pintu studionya.

" _Hyungie_ ~"

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat Sehun yang berdiri di depan pintu studionya. Ia sudah yakin bahwa seseorang yang mengetuk pintu studionya adalah lelaki itu.

"Aku ingin mengambil pesanan Luhan- _hyung_."

"Aku tau, kalau begitu masuklah," Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya untuk mempersilahkan Sehun masuk. Dari situ ia menyadari bahwa Sehun tidak datang sendirian. "Ah, kau tidak datang…" manik Baekhyun perlahan membulat sempurna melihat lelaki tinggi di belakang Sehun. "Sendiri," lanjutnya dengan pelan.

"Ah iya, aku bersama temanku," Sehun berdiri di samping lelaki yang lebih tinggi dengannya dengan senyuman lebar untuk Baekhyun. "Kenalkan, ini Chanyeol. Dia baru saja pindah ke kota ini."

Dalam waktu yang cukup lama, Baekhyun seakan masuk kedalam tatapan mata bulat yang telah lama tidak di jumpainya. Dapat ia lihat, bahwa Chanyeol terkejut dengan pertemuan yang tidak terpikirkan ini. Dengan penampilannya yang sudah berubah, Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol semakin jijik dengannya. Jadi ia hanya menghela nafas kemudian memberikan senyuman palsunya.

"Perkenalkan aku, Baekhyun dan ini…" Baekhyun menarik Chaeyeon yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Murid sekalian adikku, Chaeyeon."

Baekhyun meremas jemarinya saat Chanyeol tidak menjawab ucapannya dan hanya membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan kaku. Untuk mengucatkan dirinya, Baekhyun mempertahankan senyuman manisnya. "Aku akan ambil barang milik Luhan."

" _Okay_ _hyungie_ cantik!"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sebelum meninggalkan ketiga orang tersebut untuk ke dalam ruangannya. Mengambil lukisan yang di pesan oleh Luhan. Tidak ingin langsung keluar dari ruangannya, Baekhyun lebih dulu duduk di atas meja. Tangannya menyentuh dadanya, tepat di degupan jantungnya yang menggila. Sambil mengatur nafasnya, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya untuk mengendalikan dirinya. melihat Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun merasa akal sehatnya telah meninggalkan dirinya. Ia merindukan lelaki itu, ia ingin memeluk Chanyeol. Namun mengingkat ucapan lelaki itu di masa lalu kemudian Jongin yang telah sangat baik kepadanya akal sehatnya kembali lagi.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol disini, di kota ini. Dia juga tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol akan menjadi teman Sehun, kenapa dunia sangat sempit sekali? Lalu ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol dengan dirinya yang sekarang seorang _cross-dressing_. Apakah Chanyeol semakin jijik dengannya, semakin tidak menyukainya? Tentu. Baekhyun seharusnya sudah mengetahui hal itu.

Tidak mau membuat yang lainnya menunggu lama, Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang sebelum ia keluar dari ruangannya. Ia kembali menunjukkan senyumannya lalu memberikan bingkisan dengan kertas coklat kepada Sehun. "Pastikan sampai dengan selamat di tangan Luhan."

"Tentu," Sehun memberikansatu jempolnya di hadapan Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu aku langsung pulang saja, Baek- _hyung_."

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan," Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dengan senyumannya.

"Yap. Sampai jumpa Baek- _hyung_ dan gadis manja!"

"Hei aku tidak manja!'

Sehun membalas lambaian tangan Baekhyun lalu mengedipkan matanya kearah Chaeyeon kemudian tertawa keras. Ia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya.

Setekah sepeninggalan Sehun dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang menekan dadanya perlahan pergi. Ia menghela nafas lega kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya untuk membereskan gelas dan botol bekas dirinya dan Chaeyeon minum. Kemudian melangkah menuju wastafel di pojok ruangan untuk merapikan rambutnya. Ia mengikat tinggi-tinggi rambutnya dan merapikan penampilannya.

"Hei," Baekhyun menatap Chaeyeon dari pantulan cermin di depannya. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya melihat wajah malu-malu wanita itu. "Temannya Sehun itu… tampan, ya."

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar ucapan Chaeyeon, namun setelahnya ia tertawa. Karena sebelum Sehun datang si Chaeyeon itu secara tidak langsung sudah mengatakan hal buruk tentang Chanyeol. "Masih lebih tampan Jongin."

"Yah… karena dia kekasihmu."

Pundak Baekhyun terangkat. Baekhyun memberikan sentuhan terakhir untuk rambut panjangnya lalu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan lama. Setelahnya ia menghela nafas pelan dengan mata yang terpejam.

Benar. Jongin adalah kekasihnya. Kehadiran Chanyeol tidak seharusnya membuat dirinya merasa tertekan. Dia mencintai Jongin.

.

.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Chaeyeon yang berlari menjauh darinya. Ia terkekeh pelan melihat betapa semangatnya gadis itu. Maniknya menatap kearah jalanan, menunggu Jongin yang akan datang untuk menjemputnya. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sendu langit malam yang gelap tanpa bintang. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya ketika hembusan angin datang kearahnya.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Sebuah suara membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya dan tersentak. Ia menoleh, kemudian mendapati sosok lelaki tinggi yang melangkah mendekatinya.

"C-chanyeol?" manik Baekhyun membola, ia memundurkan langkahnya saat lelaki itu semakin berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya yang berada di depan dadanya. Dengan susah payah ia meneguk liurnya karena jantungnya yang menggila. Baekhyun menggigir bibir bawahnya saat Chanyeol semakin mendekat kepadanya.

"Kau-"

"Ah!" Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat dengan senyumannya saat mendengar suara mesin yang tidak asing untuknya. "J-jongin!" kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol sambil mendorong tubuh lelaki itu. Tidak mengindahkan Chanyeol yang meringis karena gerakan tiba-tibanya.

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Jongin ketika lelaki itu keluar dari mobilnya. Ia memberikan senyuman kemudian mengecup bibir Jongin. "Aku sudah menunggumu."

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengacak pucuk rambut Baekhyun. Ia memberikan kecupan di kening Baekhyun lalu membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sempit Baekhyun. "Maaf aku ada pekerjaan lebih tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa, Jongin."

"Hm,,, tadi kau dengan siapa?"

Baekhyun menoleh mengikuti arah pandang Jongin. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat Chanyeol yang memusatkan perhatian kepada dirinya dan Jongin. Apakah lelaki itu sejak tadi memperhatikannya?

"Dia… hanya orang lewat," Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jongin. "Ayo kita pulang. Aku sangat lelah."

"Baiklah, tuan putri…" Jongin menuntun Baekhyun menuju kursi pengemudi. Lalu dengan senyumannya, Jongin membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun. "Silahkan masuk."

Jongin terkekeh pelan ketika Baekhyun mengecup sudut bibirnya sebelum masuk kedalam mobil. Dengan pelan Jongin menutup pintu mobil kemudian berjalan cepat menuju pintu kemudi. Sebelum ia masuk kedalam mobil, Jongin menatap kearah lelaki yang berdiri di depan gedung studio Baekhyun. Berdiri dengan kaku sambil menatap kearahnya. Kemudian Jongin memberikan senyumannya untuk lelaki itu lalu masuk kedalam mobil. Tak lama, ia membawa mobil tersebut meninggalkan studio Baekhyun.

.

oOo

.

 _Terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan review di chapter sebelumnya. Jangan lupa buat review lagi ya!~_


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Sehun dengan malas-malasan. Dirinya ingin cepat-cepat pulang kerumah dan beristirahat. Tubuhnya terasa pegal-pegal setelah seharian bekerja dan belajar hari ini. Kira-kira sudah sekitar satu bulan Chanyeol pindah ke kota ini. Setelah selesai militer dan kembali bekerja, Chanyeol merasa ada yang kurang darinya. Maka dari itu, ia mencari-cari informasi dan menemukan tempat kursus _photographi_ yang bagus dan terkenal di kota ini. Dan ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan lamanya dan kembali belajar di kota ini. Disini ia bertemu dengan Sehun, seniornya di tempat kursus –walaupun umur lelaki itu lebih muda darinya.

Kembali lagi ke kejadian saat ini, Chanyeol yang di paksa oleh Sehun untuk menemaninya ke sebuah studio lukis hanya dapat pasrah temannya itu menarik-narik tangannya agar berjalan cepat.

"Cepatlah, Chanyeol. Aku ingin bertemu dengan _hyungie_ cantik."

Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu memang mengetahui penyimpangan seksual teman barunya itu. Bahkan ia sangat terkejut saat melihat kakak Sehun yang bernama Luhan. Pertama kali ia melihat Luhan, Chanyeol mengira bahwa ia adalah seorang perempuan karena memiliki postur tubuh yang mungil dan berwajah sangat cantik. Bahkan rambutnya terurai panjang dengan indahnya. Bahkan Chanyeol menyukainya saat melihat foto Luhan. Namun kenyataannya, Luhan adalah seorang lelaki. Seorang _cross-dressing_ pertama yang dilihat Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol merasa horror dengan itu.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat sebuah gedung lima lantai yang dimasuki oleh Sehun. "Ayo Chanyeol, studionya di lantai tiga!"

Studio lukis lantai tiga.

Chanyeol meremas jemarinya saat mengingat seseorang di masa lalunya juga memiliki sebuah studio lukis yang berada di lantai tiga. Sosok yang telah lama tidak di lihatnya. Sosok yang telah dibuangnya namun masih menghantuinya. Tidak mau memikirkan hal yang tidak penting, Chanyeol dengan cepat mengikuti langkah Sehun hingga dirinya berdiri di depan sebuah pintu setelah menaiki tangga ke lantai tiga. Ia berdiri di belakang Sehun, membiarkan lelaki itu mengetuk pintu.

"Hey Chanyeol, aku bersyukur kau bukan seorang Gay," Sehun menoleh kearahnya dengan senyuman miring. "Karena kau tidak akan menyukai _hyungie_ cantik ini."

"Tsh," Chanyeol berdecih sambil memukul pelan kepala Sehun. Kepalanya menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

" _Hyungie~_ aku ingin mengambil pesanan Luhan- _hyung_."

Manik bulat Chanyeol membulat sempurna. _Hyungie_ cantik yang selalu dibanggakan Sehun yang saat ini berdiri di balik pintu terlihat di manik matanya. Sosok yang membuat tubuhnya menegang. Dia memang cantik seperti apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Rambut sebahu yang di kepang rendah, lalu dress sebetis yang terlihat manis membungkus tubuhnya.

"Aku tau, kalau begitu masuklah…"

Lalu suara ini… Chanyeol sangat mengenalinya.

"Ah, kau tidak datang… sendiri."

Chanyeol merasakan sentakan kuat di dadanya ketika mata mereka bertemu.

Dia… Byun Baekhyun.

"Kenalkan, ini temanku Park Chanyeol. Dia baru pindah ke kota ini…"

Chanyeol menatap sosok di depannya dalam diam, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun di depannya. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Mempertahankan wajah datarnya walaupun masih terlihat tegang. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya, tidak membiarkan tubuhnya yang bergetar terlihat jelas di mata Baekhyun.

Namun senyuman yang di berikan lelaki di depannya ini membuat nafasnya tercekat. Dirinya tidak sehari dua hari mengenal Baekhyun. Chanyeol memahami senyuman palsu itu. Tapi… Baekhyun adalah sosok yang telah di buangnya. Seharusnya dirinya tidak peduli, bukan?

Bahkan saat Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya dan seorang wanita yang berdiri di belakangnya, Chanyeol menjadi _blank_. Dengan bodohnya ia tidak mengeluarkan satu katapun dan hanya membungkukkan tubuhnya. Raut wajah kecewa Baekhyun terlihat jelas di matanya. Maniknya terus menatap Baekhyun yang memasuki ruangan lain.

"Hei, bro…" panggilan Sehun membuat Chanyeol tersentak. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap penuh tanya kepada temannya itu. "Kau diam saja. Kau tidak jatuh hati dengan _hyungie_ cantikku kan?"

"Apa? T-tidak tidak," Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Ia menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya, meyakinkan Sehun dengan ucapannya.

"Dia milikku, jangan kau ambil."

" _Ya!_ Baekhyun milik Jongin- _oppa_!"

"Apa kau anak manja?!"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya untuk menenangkan dirinya, tidak mempedulikan keributan yang berasal dari Sehun dan wanita bernama Chaeyeon itu. Ia masih tetap berdiam diri hingga Baekhyun kembali dan memberikan sebuah bingkisan untuk Sehun. Sampai dirinya pergi dari sana, Chanyeol masih belum mengucapkan satu katapun.

.

.

Saat ia dan Sehun keluar dari gedung tersebut, Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sehun ikut berhenti dan menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Hm…" Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan mata bulatnya. "Aku ada urusan, kau pulang sendiri saja."

Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, memahami ucapan Chanyeol. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan!"

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya kearah Sehun kemudian tersenyum kepada temannya itu. Kepalanya kembali mendongak, menatap gedung di depannya. Setelah menghela nafasnya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di trotoar dekat gedung studio Baekhyun. Maniknya tidak melepaskan pandangan dari pintu depan gedung, menunggu sosok yang ditunggunya keluar dari sana. tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, sosok Baekhyun terlihat keluar dari gedung. Chanyeol menunggu hingga wanita yang bersama Baekhyun pergi, kemudian ia langsung berdiri dan mendekat kearah Baekhyun dengan langkah panjangnya.

"Byun Baekhyun…"

Ia terpaku saat melihat Baekhyun berada di dekatnya. Baekhyun tidak memiliki perbedaan pada wajahnya, Baekhyun memang mempunyai wajah yang kecil dan manis. Seperti perempuan. Hanya penampilannya saja yang berubah. Dan entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa kalau penampilan ini terlihat cocok dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan jika ia tidak mengetahui Baekhyun adalah lelaki, ia pasti mengira sosok di depannya adalah seorang perempuan.

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, hendak mengeluarkan suara. Namun ia kembali menutup mulutnya menyadari bingung dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya. Menanyakan kabar Baekhyun? Apakah itu pantas setelah apa yang terjadi di masa lalu? Atau bertanya kenapa Baekhyun berakhir menjadi seperti ini? Tapi bukankah itu akan menyakiti Baekhyun? Chanyeol mendecih dalam hati, menyadari dirinya yang baru saja berpikir keras untuk tidak menyakiti lelaki di hadapannya ini. Kenyataannya dirinya sudah menyakiti Baekhyun.

 _Yeah_. Dia sadar. Ketika berada di militer dia berpikir tentang hal ini. Namun ia tidak berani untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Dan melihat lelaki ini hari ini, Chanyeol bertekad untuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Walaupun kemungkinan Baekhyun membencinya, Chanyeol tetap akan berbicara dengan lelaki itu.

"Kau-"

"Ah! Jongin!"

Chanyeol tersentak saat Baekhyun mendorong tubuhnya kemudian berlari menjauhinya. Pandangannya mengikuti tubuh Baekhyun, dan terpaku saat melihat Baekhyun memeluk seorang lelaki yang tersenyum kepadanya.

Ah ya. Chanyeol baru ingat. Di perkelahian kecil Sehun dengan Chaeyeon tadi ia mendengar nama Jongin selalu di sebut-sebut. Jadi ini lelaki yang bernama Jongin itu. Kekasih Baekhyun.

"Tsh," Chanyeol mendecih pelan. Dia senang Baekhyun telah memiliki seseorang yang akan menjaganya dan menyayanginya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas tatapan penuh cinta lelaki bernama Jongin itu untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengatakan dalam hatinya, ia turut senang dengan keadaan Baekhyun saat ini yang terlihat baik-baik saja. Namun dirinya tanpa sadar menatap tajam kearah lelaki bernama Jongin yang juga menatap kearahnya. Bahkan dirinya masih terpaku di tempatnya dengan tatapan yang tidak terlepas pada mobil Jongin yang menjauh.

 **.**

 **When We Meet Again**

 **ChanBaek ft. KaiBaek**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

Lagi-lagi karena Sehun, Chanyeol menampakkan dirinya di depan Baekhyun. Kali ini tidak hanya Baekhyun, ada juga lelaki bernama Jongin yang beberapa hari lalu ia lihat. Chanyeol duduk dalam diam di atas sofa, membiarkan Sehun yang membujuk kedua orang di depan mereka untuk membantu mereka.

"Ayolah, _hyungie_ cantik. Bantu kami. Kami membutuhkan pasangan yang menjadi model kami."

"Kau tau, kami bukan pasangan yang normal."

"Didalam seni tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Tenang saja~"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya keras sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa. Satu tangannya memegang keningnya, menutup cahaya silau dari lampu yang berada di atasnya.

"Tidak perlu memaksa, Sehun. Kita dapat mencari pasangan lain."

"Tidak tidak. Aku ingin Baekhyun- _hyung_. Akan sangat mengasikkan melihat foto-fotonya nanti."

"Hei kau bicara seperti itu saat aku berada di depanmu?!"

"Tidak peduli, _Kkamjong_!"

"Aish!" Baekhyun dengan cepat berdiri sambil mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya. Membuat Jongin dan Sehun menghentikan keributan kecil mereka. "Semua terserah Jongin saja," setelah itu ia pergi dari ruang tengah, meninggalkan ketiga lelaki lainnya menuju dapur. Ia sepertinya membutuhkan air dingin membasahi tenggorokannya.

"Baiklah! Hari minggu nanti kita akan ke sungai Han!"

Suara semangat Sehun terdengar hingga ke dapur. Dengan pelan Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya Jongin menyetujui permintaan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu memang selalu baik.

.

Seperti ucapan Sehun, hari minggu pagi lelaki itu telah menggedor pintu apartement Jongin dan membangunkan mereka yang tengah terlelap. Bahkan kesadaran Baekhyun masih setengah saat ia membukakan pintu dan mendapati Sehun dan Chanyeol berdiri dengan raut wajah yang berbeda. sehun dengan wajah yang antusias dan Chanyeol dengan wajah kakunya. Sebenarnya hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun merasa aneh. Sejak kapan Chanyeol dapat menunjukkan wajah seperti itu. Seingatnya lelaki itu selalu menunjukkan wajah bodohnya.

 _Yeah_ … Baekhyun melupakan kebencian Chanyeol untuknya sejenak.

"Cepat masuk dan duduk," ucap Baekhyun dengan suara seraknya. Ia menguap pelan sambil berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Setelah membiarkan kedua tamunya duduk di sofa, Baekhyun bergegas menuju dapur, membuatkan minuman. Tidak butuh waktu lama, ia meletakkan kedua cangkir berisi the di atas meja. "Silahkan di minum."

Baekhyun mengambil duduk di depan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Setelah bokongnya menempel pada sofa, ia langsung menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa dengan kepala yang menatap langit-langit. Helaan nafas pelan keluar dari bibirnya. Dirinya benar-benar masih mengantuk, salahkan Jongin yang membuat dirinya baru bisa tidur beberapa jam.

"Hei _hyung_ , kau sengaja memamerkan tanda-tanda dari Jongin, _huh_?"

Mendengar ucapan Sehun, Baekhyun merasa kesadarannya terisi penuh. Ia langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang memegang lehernya. Matanya terpejam dengan wajah kesal, sedangkan Sehun tengah tertawa di depannya.

Sial. Ia melupakan dirinya yang hanya memakai asal piyamanya.

"Aish! Aku akan membangunkan Jongin dulu!"

"Bangunkan orangnya, jangan yang lain!"

"Sialan!" Baekhyun berlari dengan wajah yang memerah. Tangannya terangkat keatas, menunjukkan jari tengahnya untuk Sehun.

Sehun masih tetap tertawa, bahkan lelaki berkulit pucat itu sampai memukul-mukul meja di depannya. Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya mentap Sehun dengan datar, setelahnya ia melirik kearah dimana Baekhyun pergi. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan kemudian memukul kepala Sehun pelan. "Diam bodoh. Kau berisik sekali."

"Aish. Ini sangat lucu Park!"

.

Setelah menunggu Jongin dan Baekhyun bersiap-siap, keempatnya akhirnya bergegas menuju sungai Han dengan mobil milik Jongin. Sesampainya disana, Sehun dan Chanyeol langsung sibuk mencari spot foto. Sedangkan Jongin dan Baekhyun hanya mengikuti dari belakang. Saat sudah mendapatkan spot yang dirasa cocok, Sehun menyuruh Baekhyun dan Jongin untuk menunggu. Sedangkan dirinya dan Chanyeol mempersiapkan kamera mereka.

Namun pemandangan yang di lihat Sehun setelah ia kembali mendongak membuatnya sedikit merasakan sesak di dadanya. Namun tak lama ia tersenyum senang. Senang karena Baekhyun dan Jongin yang sedang tertawa bersama, menurutnya sangat bagus untuk ia foto. "Pemandangan yang bagus…" tidak membuang-buang waktu, Sehun langsung mengarahkan lensa kameranya kearah pasangan tersebut.

Jika Sehun senang dengan pemandangan di depannya, lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang hanya menatap Jongin dan Baekhyun dalam diam. Tanpa menunjukkan ekspresinya. Tanpa mengatakan satu katapun dan hanya menghela nafasnya, Chanyeol akhirnya bergerak untuk mengambil gambar dengan sudut yang berbeda dari Sehun.

"Hey!" Sehun dan Chanyeol menjauhkan kamera dari wajah mereka. "Kalian sudah mulai memotret?" tanya Baekhyun. Sambil menyelipkan rambutnya di belakang telinga, kaki pendeknya melangkah mendekat kearah Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Ya… kulihat ketika kau dan Jongin bercanda tadi sangat indah untuk difoto, _hyungie_!"

"Tsh!" manik sipit Baekhyun menatap kesal kearah Sehun. "Pastikan tidak ada foto diriku dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar," Baekhyun berkata seperti ini karena ia menyadari bahwa ia tertawa lepas tadi. Maniknya terpejam, membayangkan jika ada foto memalukan dirinya.

"Tenanglah _hyungie_. Bagaimanapun kau akan terlihat cantik," Sehun mencolek dagu Baekhyun dengan alis yang turun-naik menggoda Baekhyun. "Benar ' _kan_ Chanyeol?"

"Eh?"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi tegang saat mendengar ucapan Sehun di akhir. Diam-diam ia melirik kearah Chanyeol, penasaran dengan wajah yang di tunjukkan lelaki tinggi itu.

"Ya…"

Namun Baekhyun kembali dibuat kecewa saat mendapatkan Chanyeol hanya menjawab singkat disertai wajah bingungnya. Bahkan jawaban Chanyeol terdengar tidak yakin.

"Haha… dengar _hyungie_? Bahkan Chanyeol yang bukan seorang _gay_ mengakui kecantikkanmu."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan sambil merapikan poninya dengan canggung. Ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan memberikan senyuman kecilnya. "Pasti aneh untukmu berkata seperti itu. Bahkan kau pasti aneh saat melihatku. Tidak perlu di paksakan, Chanyeol…" kepala Baekhyun menunduk sejenak lalu menepuk pelan lengan Chanyeol. Ia kembali mendekat kearah Jongin dan langsung memeluk lengan kekasihnya itu. "Ayo kita mulai! Aku ingin cepat selesai!"

 _Yah_ … memang seharusnya pertemuan mereka tidak selama ini. Baekhyun harus secepat mungkin menghentikan pertemuan mereka.

.

.

Malam semakin larut dan Chanyeol baru sampai di _flat_ miliknya. Tanpa mengganti pakaiannya, Chanyeol langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa dengan mata yang terpejam. Belum sempat dirinya masuk kedalam alam mimpinya, getaran di saku jaketnya membuat matanya kembali terbuka. Dengan geraman pelan, Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya lalu mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya.

" _Jangan langsung tidur! Cepat kirimkan foto-fotomu. Pilih yang paling bagus!"_

Bahkan Chanyeol tidak sempat mengucapkan satu kata, Sehun yang mengganggunya langsung menutup panggilan teleponnya. Dengan malas-malasan, Chanyeol membangkitkan tubuhnya dan mengambil tasnya. Mengeluarkan kameranya untuk ia sambungkan pada laptopnya.

Saat foto-foto yang telah di ambilnya siang ini terlihhat dari layar laptopnya, Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan kemudian dengan fokus memilih foto-foto yang menurutnya bagus. Menekan tombol geser dengan cepat, Chanyeol memang mengakui bahwa hasil fotonya juga di pengaruhi oleh kedua model yang membantunya. Ia sangat puas dengan hasilnya.

Jarinya terhenti di sebuah foto yang paling awal ia ambil. Foto _candid_ Baekhyun dan Jongin saat keduanya tengah bercanda dan tertawa lepas. Dimana Baekhyun yang tengah tertawa dengan satu tangan di perutnya. Tangannya yang lain memegang pundak Jongin yang juga tengah tertawa sambil menatap kearahnya. Rambut panjang Baekhyun yang terurai terbang mengikuti arah angin. Terlihat sangat natural dan juga… indah.

"Yah… aku turut senang kau dapat tersenyum seperti itu, Baek. kau benar-benar menemukan orang yang baik…"

Chanyeol melanjutkan melihat foto lainnya. Dirinya terpaku ketika foto _close-up_ Baekhyun yang di ambil olehnya. Lelaki itu tengah memejamkan matanya, membuat bulu mata lentiknya terlihat jelas. Bibir tipisnya membentuk senyuman manis dan teduh. Tangannya yang memegang tangkai bunga hingga bunga berwarna merah muda berada di dekat kepalanya membuat foto tersebut menjadi sangat mempesona. Bagaimana cahaya matahari yang menyinari wajah putih dan mulus Baekhyun. Lalu warna _soft_ bunga yang di pegang Baekhyun seakan menjadi warna untuk dirinya.

Lembut.

Chanyeol tidak pernah tau kalau sosok Baekhyun dapat berubah menjadi sedemikian ini. Sepanjang ia mengenal Baekhyun, yang ia kenal lelaki itu penuh dengan energy, selalu bersemangat dan juga banyak bicara. Lelaki itu terkenal dengan berisiknya. Namun setelah sekian lama dirinya kembali bertemu Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa bahwa lelaki itu menjadi sedikit… tenang. Walaupun ia melihat sifat yang di kenalnya saat Baekhyun bersama dengan Jongin.

Melihat itu entah mengapa membuat Chanyeol merasa seikit iri.

Salahkah?

.

oOo

.

 _Yash! Chapter tiga rampung~ adakah yang menunggu ff ini? Kkk semoga suka dengan chapter ini ya^^ dan maaf untuk Typo, mohon di maklumi Seulla ngetik ini pake satu mata, soalnya matanya lagi sakit u,u_

 _Dan terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang udah baca apalagi review di chapter kemarin. Jangan lupa review lagi ya. See you~_


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol menatap penampilannya sekali lagi di depan cermin. Jemarinya menyisir poninya yang ia tata sedemikian rupa agar tidak menutupi keningnya. Dengan bantuan gel rambut tentunya. Setelah dirasa dirinya sudah terlihat sempurna, Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Memikirkan, mengapa dirinya harus terlihat sempurna jika hanya untuk bertemu Baekhyun? Chanyeol merutuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi gugup.

Getaran ponsel yang berada diatas meja mampu membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Dengan dengusan kesal, Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya kemudian mengangkat panggilan dari Sehun dengan perasaan kesal.

"Ada apa?" ucapnya ketus.

" _Chanyeol. Agar tugas ini cepat selesai, kau akan mengambil foto_ Hyungie _dan aku akan mengambil foto Jongin."_

"Apa? Kenapa harus aku?"

" _Aku ada urusan dengan si Jongin jelek itu. Jadi sekalian saja. Jangan lupa berikan foto_ Hyungie _yang cantik untukku."_

Chanyeol menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan kosong. Sehun menutup panggilan mereka secara sepihak, dan kini Chanyeol kembali dibuat bingung. Dirinya hanya berdua saja dengan Baekhyun. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

 **.**

 **When We Meet Again**

 **ChanBaek ft. KaiBaek**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

Chanyeol membuka pintu studio Baekhyun dengan gerakan kaku. Ketika maniknya bertatapan dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum aneh dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. Ia masuk kedalam studio Baekhyun setelah menutup pintu tersebut, kemudian mendekat kearah lelaki yang tengah berada di tengah ruangan.

"Mana Sehun?"

Entah kenapa, mendengar suara Baekhyun membuat nafasnya tercekat. "Dia… dengan Jongin. Jadi hari ini kami berpisah."

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan tawa kecil. Ia sedikit menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak yakin mereka akan bertahan lama," Baekhyun berdeham pelan saat menyadari Chanyeol yang hanya diam di tempatnya. Ia menyelipkan rambutnya di belakang telinga kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol. "K-kau bisa menunggu setelah kelasku selesai."

"Ah… aku bisa memotretmu selama kau mengajar."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kemudian menatap sekelilingnya, dimana kelas untuk anak-anak tengah berlangsung. Ia menghela nafas pelan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol yang mengambil foto dirinya saat mengajar akan lebih baik, daripada dirinya harus berada dalam situasi yang hanya mereka berdua. "Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu," setelah mengatakan hal itu, Baekhyun kembali mendekat kearah murid-muridnya. Berkeliling untuk melihat hasil gambar mereka.

Chanyeol dengan sigap menyiapkan kameranya. Mengambil foto Baekhyun yang tengah memberikan arahan kepada murid-muridnya. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun yang menjelaskan dengan lembut. Hal itu membuatnya kembali mengingat kenangan masa lalu mereka, dirinya yang selalu menggoda Baekhyun karena lelaki itu akan berubah saat mengajar, tidak berisik ketika berbicara padanya.

Senyuman tipis Chanyeol berubah menjadi senyuman miris.

Posisi Chanyeol yang berdiri tidak terlalu dekat dari Baekhyun membuatnya harus menggunakan lensa khusus agar sosok Baekhyun yang jauh dapat terlihat jelas. Karena dirinya tidak ingin mengganggu pergerakan Baekhyun. Manik bulat Chanyeol tidak sengaja melihat salah satu murid Baekhyun yang menatap kearahnya dengan senyuman dan pose ditangannya. Kekehan tidak dapat ditahan Chanyeol karena hal tersebut.

"Kau juga ingin difoto?"

Suara _bass_ Chanyeol membuat perhatian berpusat padanya. Anak yang ia ajak bicara mengangguk. Mau tidak mau Chanyeol emngambil foto anak tersebut.

"Paman aku juga mau!"

"Aku juga."

"Aku juga."

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi ricuh. Tawa Chanyeol terdengar. Maniknya menatap kearah Baekhyun, meminta pendapat lelaki tersebut. "Kalau begitu kita berfoto bersama saja," ucapan Baekhyun disetujui oleh Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya semangat kemudian dengan cepat mengganti lensa kameranya.

Seperti seorang professional, Chanyeol mengatur posisi anak-anak agar terlihat bagus difoto nanti. Ia juga mengatur posisi Baekhyun agar tidak menutupi murid-muridnya. Tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, menuntunnya agar berada di tengah. "Kemari, Baek…" karena tarikan pelan dari Chanyeol, membuat tubuh mereka saling menempel. Chanyeol terpaku ketika jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun begitu dekat. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang mematung ditempatnya dengan kepala yang mendongak.

"Paman, ayo cepat!"

Teriakan salah satu anak membuat keduanya menjauhkan tubuh mereka. Chanyeol segera melangkah menjauhi Baekhyun, mengambil kameranya untuk segera memotret dengan menahan detakan jantungnya yang menggila.

"Sudah…"

"Ayo paman ikut berfoto!"

Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun, setelah mendapatkan anggukan dengan senyuman dari lelaki itu, Chanyeol dengan cepat mengatur _timer_ pada kameranya dan segera bergabung untuk berfoto bersama.

.

.

Setelah kelas Baekhyun selesai, Chanyeol tidak langsung meninggalkan studio Baekhyun. Keduanya duduk berdampingan dengan Baekhyun yang memegang kamera Chanyeol untuk melihat hasil foto dari lelaki tinggi itu.

"Kemampuanmu semakin meningkat," ucap Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar kamera Chanyeol. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil melihat wajahnya yang berada di layar.

"Dan kau tidak berubah…"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan cepat. "Maksudmu?"

"Caramu mengajar, kau tidak berubah."

"Ah, itu…" Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Kurasa caraku mengajar memang sangat efektif untuk murid-muridku."

Ucapan Baekhyun hanya mendapatkan anggukan dari Chanyeol. Setelahnya keduanya terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun masih ssetia melihat-foto-foto di kamera Chanyeol, tidak peduli jika foto tersebut telah dia lihat berulang kali, karena faktanya ia terlalu bingung untuk memulai perbincangan dengan Chanyeol. Dalam hati ia meringis, padahal dulu tidak aka nada suasana sepi jika dirinya dan Chanyeol sudah bersama.

Lain hal dengan Baekhyun yang mengalihkan tatapannya, Chanyeol sedari tadi menoleh untuk menatap Baekhyun. Mengakui kebodohannya di masa lalu, seharusnya dirinya tidak sejahat itu kepada Baekhyun, seharusnya dirinya dapat mengakui kenyataan bahwa dirinya menyukai lelaki ini.

Ya… dirinya sangat bodoh. Dirinya harus berpisah dengan Baekhyun baru ia menyadari betapa pentingnya sosok dihadapannya saat ini. Sosok yang membuat dirinya pergi militer hanya untuk melupakan perasaan aneh dalam dirinya, namun kenyataannya dia semakin tersiksa karena jauh dari lelaki ini. Dan pertemuan mereka membuat Chanyeol merasakan perasaan tersebut semakin kuat.

"Baek…"

Baekhyun menoleh, ia cukup terkejut ketika mendapati Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh. "I-iya?" jawabnya gugup.

"Maafkan aku…"

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol hanya menunduk dengan senyuman getir. Ia meletakkan kamera Chanyeol lalu kembali menatap lelaki tinggi itu dengan senyuman kecil. "Tidak perlu dibicarakan kembali, Chanyeol…"

"Tapi aku sangat menyesal."

"Dan aku sangat sakit," Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas tangannya. "Kumohon… aku tidak ingin membuka luka lama."

Melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar, Chanyeol menarik tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya. Matanya terpejam saat mendengar isakan kecil dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengelus lembut kepala Baekhyun. Tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun, Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun dengan memberikan satu kecupan dipucuk kepala lelaki itu.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya untuk menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun. Dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya, ia menghapus airmata dipipi Baekhyun. Maniknya menatap dalam manik Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya. Entah siapa yang memulai, bibir keduanya telah menempel dengan mata yang terpejam. Keduanya menggerakan bibir untuk saling memberikan lumatan pelan. Satu tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pipi Baekhyun berpindah tempat, menekan tengkuk Baekhyun agar pagutan keduanya semakin dalam. Ibu jarinya mengelus pipi Baekhyun kemudian menarik dagunya agar Baekhyun membuka mulutnya.

Lidah Chanyeol langsung melesak memasuki mulut Baekhyun. Bibirnya menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun bergantian, sedangkan lidahnya menekan-nekan lidah Baekhyun.

" _Eungh…_ " satu lenguhan pelan dikeluarkan Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol. Jantungnya berdetak hebat, merasakan sensasi menyenangkan dalam dirinya. karenanya ia membalas setiap pagutan Chanyeol, membuat pagutan mereka semakin liar.

Pagutan panas keduanya terhenti saat nada dering ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi. Tanpa menjauhkan tubuh mereka, Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"A-ah…" Baekhyun berdeham pelan saat suaranya terdengar serak. "Kau sudah di depan? Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, aku akan turun…" Baekhyun menutup panggilan dari Jongin kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang masih berada ditempatnya, tidak menjauh. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. "Jongin sudah dibawah…" tidak ada sahutan dari Chanyeol, lelaki itu hanya mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Membuat yang lebih kecil gugup karena debaran di dadanya. "Maaf Chanyeol… seharusnya aku menolakmu tadi. Tidak seharusnya kita-"

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena tangan Chanyeol yang mengelus pipinya. "Terima kasih, Baek…" suara rendah dengan senyuman Chanyeol semakin membuat Baekhyun sadar, bahwa dirinya masih mencintai lelaki itu.

.

.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Baekhyun naik keatas ranjangnya. Ia ngin cepat beristirahat, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan untuknya. Namun baru saja ia ingin merebahkan tubuhnya, panggilan dari Jongin membuat ia menghentikan gerakannya.

"Jangan tidur dengan rambut basah, Baek."

Karena ucapan Jongin, Baekhyun baru menyadari kalau rambutnya masih basah. Ia memegang rambut panjangnya kemudian terkekeh pelan menyadari kebodohannya. Ia mengangguk kearah Jongin kemudian mengambil _hair-dryer_ dari laci meja riasnya. Tanpa ia sangka, Jongin mendekat kearahnya lalu mengambil _hair-dryer_ dari tangannya.

"Kau duduk saja, sayang. Biar aku yang mengeringkan rambutmu."

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Jongin dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau sangat baik hari ini?" ucapnya dengan mata yang menyipit, tanpa melepaskan senyuman dari wajahnya.

"Aku selalu baik karena aku mencintaimu," Jongin mencium ujung hidung Baekhyun kemudian menyalakan _hair-dryer_ dan mulai mengeringkan rambut Baekhyun.

Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka, hanya terdengar suara berisik dari pengering rambut tersebut. Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya, menikmati gerakan tangan Jongin pada rambutnya sedangkan Jongin hanya berfokus pada kegiatannya sambil sesekali menatap wajah tenang kekasihnya itu. Ia tersenyum, Baekhyunnya benar-benar sempurna, dan dirinya sangat beruntung dapat memiliki sosok sempurna tersebut.

Setelah dirasa rambut Baekhyun sudah kering, Jongin mengambil sisir diatas meja kemudian menyisir rambut Baekhyun. Setelahnya ia membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun kearah ranjang mereka dan merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun dan dirinya disana. Jongin memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun, meletakkan kepalanya di dada Baekhyun alu menggesekkan wajahnya disana.

"Ey..." Baekhyun memegang kepala Jongin, membuat lelaki itu mendongak kearahnya. "Kau mengeringkan rambutku karena ada maunya, hm?" jemari Baekhyun menyisir rambut Jongin, membuat lelaki itu memejamkan matanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baek…" Jongin berucap dengan suara rendahnya. Ia memberikan kecupan di dada Baekhyun berulang kali, membuat kekasihnya tertawa karena geli.

" _Stop it_ , Jongin~" Baekhyu menangkup kepala Jongin kemudian mencium kening Jongin. "Aku lelah…"

"Aku tau," dengan cepat Jongin mengganti posisinya, membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dan mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun. "Aku tidak meminta lebih, sayang. Aku hanya ingin tidur dengan memelukmu."

"Bukankah sudah setiap hari?" Baekhyun menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan Jongin.

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin setiap hari, setiap malam tidur dengan memeluk dirimu," Jongin membawa Baekhyun agar menatap kearahnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Sangat."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Jongin dengan lembut. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin- _ah_ …" ucap Baekhyun dengan perasaan yang mengganjal dalam dirinya.

Setelahnya, kedua belah bibir mereka saling berpaut. Membuat pagutan lembut yang mengantar keduanya kedalam alam mimpi.

.

.

Chanyeol mengecek foto-foto yang diambilnya hari ini. Memilih foto mana yang akan ia kirim kepada Sehun. Dengan senandung pelan dari bibirnya, mengikuti lagu yang tengah ia putar maniknya menatap wajah dalam foto-fotonya dengan intens. Bibirnya membuat senyuman kecil, melihat wajah Baekhyun dalam layar komputernya dapat membuat perasaan menyenangkan membuncah dalam dirinya. dan ia sangat menikmatinya.

Setiap ekspresi yang terlihat dari wajah Baekhyun membuatnya tidak berniat untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar. Ekspresi natural yang tidak dibuat-buat. Saat lelaki itu menyelipkan rambutnya kebelakang telinga, saat membenarkan ikatan apron melukisnya hingga saat Baekhyun tersenyum dan serius menanggapi murid-muridnya. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa terhibur dengan itu semua.

Apalagi saat dirinya menonton video yang ia ambil disaat-saat terakhir kelas Baekhyun akan selesai. Setelah sesi foto bersama tadi sore, Chanyeol yang merasa sudah cukup mengambil foto Baekhyun malah merekam setiap kegiatan yang dilakukan lelaki itu. Debaran di dadanya terasa sangat kuat saat ia mendengar suara lembut Baekhyun saat berbincang dengan murid-muridnya.

Jemari Chanyeol menggepal kuat, ia menghela nafasnya kemudian meletakkan keningnya diatas meja.

"Aku benar-benar akan menjadi orang jahat jika aku menghancurkan kebahagian Baekhyun dengan Jongin…"

.

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 _OMG! Akhirnya bisa ngetik dan lanjut ff ini u,u masih adakah yang inget sama ff ini? Mohon maaf buat ketelatan update yang sangatt sangat ngaret_ _doakan semoga aku ada waktu lagi buat ngelanjutin ff yang lain ya hehe._

 _Makasih banyak buat yang udah review di Chapter sebeumnya dan juga yang masih setia dengan ff buatan aku hehe. Luv you all muah. Jangan lupa buat review lagi ya! Dan sorry for typo. Gak sempet buat ngedit lagi.-. Lagian udh kebiasaan aku sering typo sih ya :(_

 _Jadi gimana nih? Chanbaek atau Kaibaek? Heuheuheu…_


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun menatap wanita yang berdiri didepannya. Manik sipitnya membola saat melihat wanita tersebut, begitu juga dengan si wanita. Menatap dirinya tidak percaya.

"Baekhyun?"

"M-minah?"

Sedangkan kedua orang tersebut masih terdiam karena rasa terkejutnya, Chaeyeon menatap keduanya bergantian. Kemudian ia mencolek lengan Baekhyun hingga akhirnya lelaki itu sadar dari rasa terkejutnya. "Hm… sebaiknya kita duduk saja agar tidak mengganggu jalan."

Ucapan Chaeyeon disetujui oleh keduanya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Baekhyun dan Minah duduk berhadapan dan Chaeyeon duduk disamping Baekhyun sambil menghisap minumannya. Baekhyun meremas jemarinya yang berada diatas pahanya, dirinya tiba-tiba merasa takut dengan kehadiran wanita di depannya ini. Minah yang tidak ia lihat selama lima tahun ini benar-benar berbeda. wanita ini terlihat sangat cantik dengan postur yang lebih dewasa. Dan Baekhyun sangat iri.

"Wow…" satu kata terdengar dari Minah. "Aku terkejut dengan perubahanmu, Baek. tadinya kukira aku bertemu dengan saudara perempuanmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Minah. Meskipun dirinya sering kali mendapatkan pendapat miring dari orang sekitar karena penampilannya yang tidak biasa, Baekhyun tetap saja merasa sakit hati.

"Baekhyun cantik _kok_ ," Baekhyun melirik Chaeyeon, ia bersyukur memiliki wanita itu sebagai temannya.

"Ya, dia memang cantik. Akupun iri," Minah tertawa kecil dengan tatapan yang terus berfokus pada Baekhyun. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, Baek. tapi aku benar-benar terkejut. Kau menghilang begitu saja sejak hari itu. Begitu juga Chanyeol. Kalian tiba-tiba menghilang dan… aku menemuimu disini dengan penampilan yang berbeda," ucap Minah panjang lebar. Senyuman _khas_ nya terlukis diwajah cantiknya.

"Terima kasih…" hanya kata itu yang dapat keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Dirinya sadar, nama Chanyeol yang diucapkan Minah membuat raut wajah Chaeyeon disampingnya berubah. Dalam hati ia merutuki wanita di depannya ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku berkunjung kerumah temanku," Minah mengulum senyuman manis. "Aku akan menikah, dan aku ingin memberikan undangan untuknya."

Senyuman Baekhyun merekah tanpa sadar. Lelaki itu turut senang saat mendengar kabar baik dari Minah. "Selamat untuk pernikahanmu…"

Minah menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Baek…" wanita cantik itu berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menepuk pundak Baekhyun. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi…"

Baekhyun hanya dapat menanggapi ucapan Minah dengan anggukan dan senyuman hangat. Ia menoleh kearah Chaeyeon yang tengah menatapnya datar. "Chanyeol yang disebut wanita tadi, apa Chanyeol temannya Sehun?" sifat _to the point_ Chaeyeon terkadang dapat menjadi _boomerang_ untuknya. Contohnya saat ini, meskipun Chaeyeon wanita yang manja dan terlihat bodoh, dia adalah juara umum disekolahnya.

"Hm… ya…" dan kebodohan Baekhyun yaitu tidak dapat berbohong.

"Apa dia lelaki yang telah menyakitimu?"

Dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, Baekhyun mengangguk.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari wanita disampingnya, Baekhyun hanya dapat menunduk dan meremas tangannya. Airmatanya hampir jatuh jika Chaeyeon tidak menggenggam tangannya. Hal ini yang membuatnya sangat menyayangi Chaeyeon, hubungan keduanya saling menguatkan.

"Kau… sudah tidak mencintainya ' _kan_ , Baek? Kau sudah melupakannya?"

Melihat Baekhyun yang hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepala, membuat Chaeyeon mendesah pelan. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dan memijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyut. "Baek… ingatlah Jongin- _oppa_."

"Aku ingat dengannya."

"Tapi kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Saat melihatnya… perasaan itu kembali. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar melupakannya. Meskipun dia sudah menyakitiku, aku tidak bisa membencinya."

Chaeyeon menghela nafas. "Aku tidak dapat memaksamu, Baek. Kau lebih dewasa dibandingkan diriku, jadi kau harus dapat menanggung resiko dari keputusan yang kau ambil," Chaeyeon membawa Baekhyun agar menatap dirinya. "Tapi aku tidak mau kejadian saat kita bertemu terulang. Kau boleh mencintai orang lain, tapi kau harus mencintai dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu."

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun tersenyum setelah mendengar ucapan Chaeyeon. "Bicaramu seperti orang tua."

"Aku serius!" Chaeyeon meninju lengan Baekhyun dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku sebentar lagi pergi untuk belajar, jadi tidak ada yang mengurusmu jika kau bertingkah seperti dulu."

"Ada Luhan - _hyung_."

"Tsh. Apa yang diharapkan dari lelaki yang suka menggoda itu? Yang ada kau akan semakin terjerumus lingkaran setan."

Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Chaeyeon memang paling tidak bisa akur dengan Luhan maupun Sehun, beruntung wanita itu mengakui keberadaan Jongin dan bersikap sopan kepada kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun terlonjak saat Chaeyeon tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Dengan kekehan ia membalas pelukan Chaeyeon dan mengelus kepala wanita itu. "Aku akan merindukanmu, ByunBaek! Aku takut tidak memiliki teman disana…"

"Tenanglah, mereka pasti akan menyukaimu. Kau cantik dan pintar."

Chaeyeon menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Tentu," ucapnya menyombongkan diri. "Ngomong-ngomong aku menyesal sudah bilang kalau Park Chanyeol itu tampan."

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan senyuman untuk menanggapi ucapan Chaeyeon.

 **.**

 **When We Meet Again**

 **ChanBaek ft. KaiBek**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

Tugas Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah selesai sejak seminggu yang lalu. Keduanya hanya harus mengedit foto-foto mereka kemudian memilih yang terbaik untuk dikumpulkan. Dan setelahnya mereka tidak ada urusan lagi dengan Jongin dan Baekhyun. Seharusnya seperti itu, terlebih untuk Chanyeol yang hanya orang asing dalam pertemuan mereka saat ini. Tapi kenyataannya, Chanyeol sering kali datang kestudio Baekhyun hanya untuk bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

Kedatangan Chanyeol pertama kali tentu membuat Baekhyun terkejut, apalagi lelaki tinggi itu datang dengan dua gelas kopi. Namun Baekhyun yang _tidak enak hati_ membiarkan Chanyeol memasuki studionya dan menghabiskan kopi bersama. Meskipun tidak banyak percakapan diantara mereka.

Hingga kedatangan Chanyeol yang ketiga, keduanya mulai merasa lebih nyaman. Kecanggungan yang awalnya mereka rasakan perlahan menghilang. Chanyeol kembali membawa dua gelas kopi untuk mereka, satu kopi dingin untuknya dan satu kopi panas untuk Baekhyun. Karena lelaki mungil itu sudah merasakan hawa dingin musim gugur.

"Hey, Baek."

Chanyeol meletakkan kopi mereka diatas meja. Menatap Baekhyun yang tengah membersihkan sisa-sisa alat lukis karena kelasnya hari ini telah usai. Dengan sabar Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun selesai, duduk dalam diam menatap punggu si mungil. Ia tidak berniat untuk membantu Baekhyun, karena lelaki itu akan marah jika ia membantunya. Takut dirinya akan merusak alat-alat lukisnya. Chanyeol terkekeh sendiri ditempatnya, dia merasa seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah dari Baekhyun.

Dari kebiasaannya dan juga… perasaannya. Chanyeol bukannya terlalu percaya diri, tapi dirinya yakin kalau Baekhyun masih belum bisa melupakan dirinya. Karenanya, ia merasa Jongin bukanlah penghalang yang sulit untuknya.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu tersenyum lebar lalu menggeleng. Baekhyun sudah selesai, dan waktunya untuk berbincang dengan Baekhyun hanya sedikit hingga Jongin menjemput Baekhyun. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Baek. Kemarilah," Chanyeol menepuk sofa disampingnya, menyuruh Baekhyun agar duduk disana. Yang dituruti oleh si mungil tanpa banyak bicara.

"Bagaimana kelasmu hari ini?" Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan. Maniknya menatap Baekhyun yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Cukup melelahkan," Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Aku mengajarkan teknik baru pada mereka, jadi aku harus memperhatikan mereka satu persatu."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, tidak berniat bertanya lebih banyak. Karena percuma saja, ia tidak mengetahui istilah-istilah dalam dunia lukis. "Kau ingin aku menghilangkan rasa lelahmu?"

Kedua alis Baekhyun terangkat. "Bagaimana caranya?"

Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang terkejut hanya diam menerima dekapan erat Chanyeol.

"Chan…" bisik Baekhyun pelan namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Chanyeol. "Kenapa?"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya hanya untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun. "Maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Ia menghela nafas pelan kemudian menangkup wajah Baaekhyun. "Aku… hanya ingin kita kembali seperti dulu."

"Bahkan dulu kau tidak pernah memelukku ataupun… menciumku."

Chanyeol hanya diam tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Tangannya yang menangkup wajah Baekhyun terlepas karena lelaki yang lebih mungil menjauhkan dirinya. Chanyeol masih diam sambil menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri menjauhinya.

"Kau tau… ini hanya semakin menyakitiku. Aku sudah bersama Jongin-"

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Baek."

"Apa?" kaki Baekhyun tiba-tiba terasa lemas setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Karenanya ia terjatuh dengan tatapan kosong kearah lantai. Bahkan dirinya tidak merasakan sakit pada bokongnya yang bertemu dengan lantai. Manik sipitnya dapat melihat Chanyeol yang menghampirinya, duduk dilantai bersamanya. "Kenapa? Kenapa sekarang? A-apa karena penampilanku saat ini?"

Airmata yang menggenang dipelupuk mata Baekhyun jatuh membasahi pipi tirusnya. Chanyeol dengan cepat menghapus airmata tersebut, tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun. Namun dengan cepat tangannya ditepis kasar oleh Baekhyun. "Katakan, Chanyeol!"

"Aku menyesal," tanpa sadar Chanyeol menaikkan nada bicaranya. Ia memegang pundak Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan mata penuh penyesalan. Airmata yang sedaritadi ia tahan kini akhirnya jatuh mengenai pipinya. "A-aku menyadarinya sejak lama, Baek. Saat aku berada dimiliter, kau tau aku sangat tersiksa karena terus memikirkanmu. Aku mencarimu setelah masa militerku habis, tapi kau menghilang. Dan saat melihatmu… aku tidak dapat menahannya. Aku ingin memelukmu, aku ingin memilikimu."

"Sudah terlambat, Chanyeol..." Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol kemudian berdiri. Kakinya melangkah pelan menuju ruangannya, tidak mengindahkan Chanyeol yang masih duduk terdiam diatas lantai. "Aku sudah bersama Jongin."

"Tapi kau tidak mencintainya."

"Aku mencintainya."

"Tidak, kau masih mencintaiku."

Tangan Baekhyun berhenti pada gagang pintu ruangannya. Dengan kepala yang menunduk dan tanpa menatap Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dadanya terasa sesak, dia ingin menangis tapi tidak di depan Chanyeol. Jadi sebisa mungkin ia menahan tangisnya. "Pergilah, Jongin akan menjemputku sebentar lagi."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun dengan cepat masuk kedalam ruangan miliknya dengan membanting pintunya. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya merosot jatuh dibalik pintu, menangis dalam diam diruangannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap nanar pada pintu yang tertutup keras. Dengan senyuman mirisnya, Chanyeol mengambil tasnya kemudian meninggalkan studio Baekhyun dengan hantaman kuat di dadanya yang membuatnya sesak.

.

.

Tidak lama setelah Baekhyun menyadari kepergian Chanyeol dari studionya, ponselnya berbunyi. Jongin telah berada di depan gedung studionya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun merapikan penampilannya yang berantakan. Menyisir rambutnya lalu menguncirnya rendah. Tidak lupa ia memberikan sentuhan tambahan pada _make-up_ nya agar matanya yang sedikit bengkak tidak terlihat. Setelah dirasa cukup, Baekhyun dengan cepat keluar dari gedung studionya untuk menemui Jongin.

Langkah kaki pendeknya menuju mobil yang sudah sangat dikenalnya, setelah menegtuk kaca, Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil tersebut. mengambil tempat di samping Jongin dan langsung memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Hey, sayang," Jongin memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan membalas kecupan dipipinya dengan pagutan manis di bibir Baekhyun. Maniknya menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum kepadanya. "Kau terlihat sangat lelah."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Jongin memang sangat mengenal dirinya. "Eum… hari ini aku mengajarkan teknik baru pada mereka."

Jongin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Ia menjalankan mobilnya, melintasi jalanan kota yang terlihat ramai. "Istirahatlah dulu," masih dengan mengendarai mobilnya, tangan Jongin terjulur kekursi belakang untuk mengambil selimut untuk Baekhyun. "Pakailah, hawa sudah mulai dingin."

Anggukan kepala Baekhyun mampu terlihat dari ekor mata Jongin. Ia tersenyum kecil saat Baekhyun merendahkan sandaran kursi lalu merebahkan dirinya dan memakai selimut darinya. Jongin melirik sekilas, sebelum tangannya mengusap surai Baekhyun dengan lembut. Membiarkan Baekhyun hanyut dalam kelembutan yang ia berikan.

"Sayang…" hanya sautan pelan yang Jongin terima dari Baekhyun. "Hari minggu nanti kita akan kerumah orangtuaku untuk membicarakan pernikahan kita."

Mata Baekhyun yang semula terpejam langsung terbuka. Ia menatap Jongin yang tengah fokus dengan jalanan didepannya, namun senyuman senang dapat dengan jelas terlihat diwajahnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas jemarinya. Pernikahannya dengan Jongin memang bukan hal yang baru untuknya, karena hal tersebut telah dibicarakan dari jauh-jauh hari. Meskipun pertemuan dengan keluarga Jongin harus beberapa kali tertunda karena kesibukan ayah Jongin.

Dan kini waktunya. Waktu untuk semakin serius dengan lelaki yang tengah ia tatap. Bukankah seharusnya Baekhyun senang? Bukannya merasakan hantaman kuat di dadanya?

"Baiklah…" ucap Baekhyun pelan. Ini semua… benar _'kan_?

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Boom! Niatnya mau bikin Cuma sampe 5 chapter. T-tapi ternyata butuh chapter lebih hmm… padahal alurnya udah termasuk amat sangat cepat menurutku._

 _Yowislah ya, semoga chapter ini kalian suka~ thank you so much buat yang masih baca ff ini apalagi sampe ngereview. Thank you so so so much guys~ muah!_

 _Luv you all~_

 _Aku lagi baik nih, udah update selang sehari aja :( jadi jangan lupa review ya sayang!_


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey _hyung_ ," Baekhyun menunjukkan senyumannya saat Luhan menoleh kearahnya. Ia terkekeh pelan saat lelaki yang memiliki tubuh mungil itu memeluk dirinya. Mau tidak mau ia membalas pelukan orang yang telah ia anggap seperti saudara.

"Baekkie!" pekik Luhan senang. "Kenapa kau jarang berkunjung kesini?" Luhan menarik Baekhyun agar masuk kedalam ruangannya, agar dirinya dapat berbicara bersama Baekhyun tanpa harus berteriak. Karena suasana _club_ yang bising. Baekhyun masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, karena lelaki itu tidak ingin menghabiskan suaranya. Baru saat ia sudah duduk dengan tenang di sofa dalam ruangan Luhan, ia menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Jongin tidak mengizinkanku untuk datang kemari."

Terdengar kekehan pelan dari Luhan. Lelaki cantik itu mengambil satu botol _wine_ kemudian menuangkan kedalam gelas untuk ia berikan kepada Baekhyun. "Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba Jongin mengizinkanmu datang kemari?"

"Dia sedang ada rapat, jadi aku diam-diam datang kemari."

Luhan tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, bahkan lelaki itu sampai memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit. Namun mendapati Baekhyun yang hanya duduk diam dengan wajah yang datar membuat Luhan menghentikan tawanya. Lelaki yang memiliki rambut sebahu yang ikal dibagian bawahnya mendudukan dirinya disamping Baekhyun. "Ada apa, Baek?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya."

Helaan nafas kecil terdengar dari Luhan. Baekhyun kembali membicarakan lelaki masa lalunya yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Namun mampu membuatnya kesal hanya karena wajah sedih Baekhyun terlihat saat menceritakan lelaki tersebut. "Lalu apa masalahnya? Kau sudah mempunyai Jongin."

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Luhan. "Itulah masalahnya. Aku memiliki Jongin, dia sudah sangat baik kepadaku. Membantuku bangkit, memberikanku cinta yang besar. Tapi dengan kurang ajarnya, aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintai lelaki masa lalu itu."

"Baekhyun, kau harus melupakan lelaki itu, bahkan bila perlu kau harus membencinya," Luhan memegang pundak Baekhyun lalu mengelusnya pelan. "Ingatlah semua rasa sakit yang dia berikan. Ingat masa-masa sulitmu untuk bangkit karena lelaki brengsek itu."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menatap karpet berwarna merah maroon dengan penerangan yang cukup minim. Apa yang diucapkan Luhan tidak sepenuhnya salah. Memang sudah wajar jika dirinya membenci Chanyeol, melupakan lelaki itu. Tapi… kenapa ia merasa bahwa Luhan sangat jahat. Karena baginya tidak mudah untuk melupakan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kau bisa."

Baekhyun menatap Luhan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Baekhyun izin pamit untuk pulang. Tidak mengindahkan teriakan Luhan yang mulai tidak terdengar karena suara bising, dia hanya ingin cepat-cepat pergi.

 **.**

 **When We Meet Again**

 **ChanBaek ft KaiBaek**

 **Chapter 6**

 **- _baca a/n dibawah ya-_**

 **.**

Baekhyun tau, dirinya tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Memikirkan bahwa besok adalah hari minggu benar-benar membuatnya merasa _stress_. Apalagi saat mendapati sebuah surat yang dikirim kealamat studionya. Bahkan ia hanya dapat menatap surat tersebut dengan tatapan kosong. Chanyeol sudah tidak datang menemuinya sejak hari dimana ia menolak lelaki itu, seharusnya Baekhyun bersyukur, namun tetap saja di tidak bisa menghilangkan bayang-bayang lelaki tinggi itu dalam pikirannya.

Kepalanya terasa ingin pecah. Jongin, hari minggu, orangtua Jongin, surat ditangannya, dan Chanyeol. Beruntung dirinya dengan susah payah dapat menahan diri untuk tidak membeli sebotol soju. Baekhyun harus dapat membuktikan kepada Chaeyeon kalau dia tidak akan sama seperti dirinya di masa lalu.

Kembali kepada permasalahannya, baekhyun telah memikirkannya sejak dirinya membuka kelasnya hari ini. Dia tidak dapat berbohong, berbohong adalah kelemahannya. Baekhyun lebih suka menjadi orang yang jujur. Namun kali ini ia takut, kejujurannya dapat menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Sejak pertemuannya kembali dengan Chanyeol, perasaan untk Chanyeol yang mulai terkubur bangkit kembali. Bahkan perasaan itu tumbuh semakin besar. Baekhyun benar, dirinya sangat lemah karena dapat mencintai Chanyeol semudah itu.

Lalu perasaan untuk Jongin… semakin terkubur. Karenanya, mengingat besok adalah hari minggu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun semakin frustasi. Dia tidak ingin pergi, tidak ingin bertemu dengan orangtua Jongin, tidak ingin melakukan hal yang salah. Namun kebaikan Jongin kembali mengingatkan dirinya. Meskipun hal tersebut tidak berdampak sama sekali dengan perasaannya untuk Jongin yang menghilang.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan…" Baekhyun menjambak rambut panjangnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tidak mempedulikan rambut yang selama ini selalu dia rawat sebaik mungkin. Persetan dengan rambut dan penampilan, Baekhyun tidak peduli lagi.

Memikirkan itu, Baekhyun kembali menatap dalam surat yang telah ia letakkan diatas meja.

Helaan afas pelan terdengar darinya, Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan kepada Jongin bahwa tidak perlu menjemputnya. Lagi. Ya… sejak hari dimana dia menolak Chanyeol dan Jongin mengajaknya menemui orangtuanya, Baekhyun selalu menolak dijemput oleh Jongin seperti biasa. Entah kenapa dia sangat ingin menjaga jarak dengan lelaki itu. Baginya sangat aneh jika ia menunjukan kasih sayang untuk Jongin padahal dirinya tidak menginginkannya, perasaan itu sudah tidak ada.

Layar ponselnya menunjukkan kontak Sehun, setelah berperang dalam dirinya, Baekhyun akhirnya menelpon lelaki tersebut. Menunggu nada sambung yang tanpa menunggu lama diangkat oleh lelaki diseberang sana.

' _Ya, Hyungie? Ada apa?'_

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, berpikir apakah dia harus mengatakan keinginannya. "A-apa kau tau dimana rumah Chanyeol?" akhirnya kalimat tersebut terucap cepat olehnya.

' _Tentu. Ada keperluan apa Hyungie menanyakan alamat orang itu?'_

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padanya."

' _Baiklah akan kukirim lewat_ chat _alamatnya.'_

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. "Terima kasih, Sehunnie…"

Setelah menutup telponnya, Baekhyun menatap nanar layar ponselnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghelanya pelan. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang bergetar karena gugup. Keputusan ini telah ia buat sejak Jongin mengajaknya menemui kedua orangtuanya, dan Baekhyun harus menyelesaikan ini semua.

Saat _chat_ dari Sehun yang berisikan alamat Chanyeol telah diterima oleh Baekhyun, lelaki cantik itu langsung bergegas dari studionya untuk menuju alamat tersebut. Ia menatap dalam studionya sebelum meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

Baekhyun dapat menatap wajah terkejut Chanyeol ketika lelaki tinggi itu membuka pintu _flat_ nya. Ia menunjukkan senyuman tipisnya dan memandang Chanyeol dengan mantap. "Hey, Chan…"

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengusap kedua matanya, memastikan bahwa sosok didepannya benar-benar Baekhyun dan bukan khayalannya. "Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Hm… boleh aku masuk dulu?"

"Ah! Tentu!" Chanyeol memundurkan tubuhnya, mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk kedalam _flat_ sederhananya. Ia menghadap kearah Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang kesini, Baek?"

"Kau tidak suka aku berkunjung?"

"Tentu tidak! Bukan begitu maksudku, aku hanya… bingung…"

Tawa kecil terdengar dari Baekhyun. Jemari lentik Baekhyun menyelipkan rambutnya kebelakang telinga kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Ia memeluk leher Chanyeol dan mendongak untuk menatap wajah lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia terkekeh mendapati wajah _shock_ Chanyeol. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan…"

"Hm?" mimic wajah Chanyeol perlahan berubah, kini ia menjadi lebih santai dan mulai membalas perlakuan Baekhyun dengan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kau benar, Chanyeol. Aku memang masih mencintaimu," kedua manik mata keduanya saling bertemu. "Aku memang tidak bisa melupakanmu, ataupun membencimu meskipun kau sudah sangat menyakitiku."

"Baek…" Chanyeol mendekat erat tubuh Baekhyun. Menghirup aroma tubuh yang lebih mungil dengan mata yang terpejam. Sebuah senyuman terlukis diwajahnya.

"T-tapi aku tidak bisa bersamamu, Chan…"

"Apa?" Chanyeol melepaskan dekapannya untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun. Ia menghela nafasnya dan menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Dan kau juga masih mencintaiku, kenapa Baek?"

Baekhyun memegang pipi Chanyeol dengan satu tangannya. Ibu jarinya mengelus pipi tersebut dengan lembut. Sebuah senyuman tipis ia berikan untuk Chanyeol. "Maaf Chan…"

"K-karena Jongin?"

Masih dengan senyuman tipisnya, Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Ia memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat, merasakan detakan jantung lelaki itu yang berdetak cepat. "Aku akan menikah dengannya…"

Pelukan Baekhyun dibalas tidak kalah erat oleh Chanyeol. Bahkan Baekhyun dapat merasakan perasaan marah dari pelukan Chanyeol. Ia hanya menghela nafasnya pelan dan mengusap punggung Chanyeol dengan lembut. Berusaha membuat lelaki tinggi itu menjadi nyaman. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Chanyeol. "Chanyeolie… cium aku."

Setelah kalimat tersebut terucap dari bibir Baekhyun, kedua belah bibir mereka saling menempel. Terhanyut dalam pagutan lembut namun menuntut. Tubuh keduanya menempel, dengan tangan yang saling memeluk satu sama lain. Jemari Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol, menikmati setiap lumatan dan hisapan dari yang lebih tinggi pada bibirnya. Belum lagi tangan Chanyeol yang mengelus punggung dan pinggangnya. Ia merasa seperti terbang saat ini. Baekhyun tidak dapat berbohong, dirinya merasa bahagia. Berpagutan panas bersama Chanyeol, saling menghisap, melumat dan memberikan belaian pada bagian tubuh tertentu.

Tapi tetap saja Baekhyun merasakan hantaman kuat di dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Chan…" desis Bekhyun di depan bibir Chanyeol. Maniknya menatap mata bulat Chanyeol yang menatapnya sayu. Kepalanya mendongak ketika Chanyeol menurunkan ciumannya pada leher jenjangnya. Baekhyun mendesah pelan saat sebuat hisapan kuat diberikan Chanyeol tepat di perpotongan lehernya. "C-chan…"

"Hm?"

"K-kita pindah saja…"

.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, terjadi sangat cepat. Kedua lelaki yang tengah dimabuk cinta saling menggesekkan tubuh polos mereka diatas ranjang. Dengan bibir yang saling berpagutan. Lenguhan dan desahan pelan terdengar dari keduanya, membuat suasana dalam kamar tersebut semakin panas.

Baekhyun melepaskan pagutan basah mereka terlebih dulu, ia tersenyum kecil menatap Chanyeol lalu mencium ujung hidung bangir Chanyeol. "Cepat lakukan," ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. Ia memposisikan tubuh Baekhyun agar nyaman berada dibawahnya, kedua tangannya menopang berat badannya. Chanyeol kembali memberikan lumatan singkat dibibir Baekhyun sebelum dirinya semakin melebarkan kaki Baekhyun dan membawa kedua kaki Baekhyun menuju pundaknya. Dengan menggunakan satu tangannya, Chanyeol memegang penisnya dan mengarahkannya pada lubang Baekhyun, menggesek-gesekkan ujung penisnya sebelum dirinya mendorongnya masuk kedalam lubang Baekhyun.

" _Sshh_ …"

"Baekhyun… ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melakukan dengan seorang lelaki."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan membelai rahang Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu aku orang _special_ untukmu…"

"Tentu sayang…" Chanyeol kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, bersamaan dengan dirinya yang menghentakkan pinggulnya keras. Memasukkan keseluruhan batang penisnya sekali hentak.

" _ANMHH!"_

Desahan Baekhyun tertahan karena lumatan Chanyeol yang menuntut pada bibirnya. Demi mengabaikan rasa sakit luar biasa ditubuh bagian bawahnya, Baekhyun mulai membalas tiap lumatan Chanyeol. Membuka mulutnya agar dirinya dapat merasakan lidah Chanyeol yang menggelitik daerah dalam muutnya. Menekan-nekan lidah Chanyeol dan menghisap bibir tebal lelaki itu.

Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, mengeluar-masukkan penisnya dalam lubang Baekhyun. Satu tangannya memberikan cubitan kecil pada puting Baekhyun yang sejak tadi telah menengang. Hal ini membuat Baekhyun merasakan kenikmatan ganda dari Chanyeol.

" _Aahh aahh_ Chanyeollie…"

Kamar sempit Chanyeol dipenuhi oleh Desahan Baekhyun dan suara tepukan kulit mereka yang bertemu. Baekhyun membiarkan tubuhnya terhentak-hentak karena genjotan Chanyeol. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol, menatap wajah Chanyeol dalam-dalam. Merekam setiap sudut wajah tampan lelaki itu. Satu tangannya memegang pipi Chanyeol, dan membelainya dengan lembut.

" _Aahhnn_ ~"

Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, bukan karena ingin meredakan desahan nikmatnya, melainkan menahan tangisan yang akan ia keluarkan.

"Jangan ditahan, sayang..."

" _Aahh ahh~"_

Baekhyun menarik kepala Chanyeol, membawa bibirnya untuk melumat bibir Chanyeol. Yang langsung dibalas oleh lelaki itu tanpa memelankan hentakan pinggulnya. Baekhyun merasakan kedutan pada penis Chanyeol yang berada di dalam lubangnya, yang tidak lama kemudian semprotan sperma Chanyeol membasahi lubangnya. Dan iapun menyusul dengan menyemprotkan spermanya mengotori perutnya dan Chanyeol.

Keduanya mengatur nafas mereka, Chanyeol melepaskan penyatuan penisnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun. Membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Baek..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol..."

Setelahnya Baekhyun meninggalkan rumah Chanyeol saat lelaki tinggi itu sudah terlelap menuju alam tidurnya.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya dan Jongin dengan langkah pelan. Dirinya cukup terkejut saat melihat sosok Jongin yang berdiri didepan televisi dengan wajah khawatirnya. Senyuman kecil diberikan Baekhyun ketika lelaki itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Baekhyun…" Jongin memegang pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau darimana saja, hm?" dielusnya pipi tirus Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan melepaskan tangan Jongin dari wajahnya. "Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir."

Helaan nafas pelan terdengan dari yang lebih tinggi. Jongin mengulum senyuman lalu menarik Baekhyun agar menuju kamar mereka. Menyuruh lelaki itu untuk beristirahat. Namun penolakan dari Baekhyun membuat keningnya berkerut bingung. "Kenapa sayang? Kau tidak ingin istirahat?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan…"

Jongin terkekeh. Salah satu tangannya memegang pundak Baekhyun, kembali menyuruhnya agar menuju kamar, meskipun lagi-lagi Baekhyun menolaknya dengan menghempaskan tangannya cukup keras disertai dengan gelengan. "Kita bisa bicara didalam, Baek. Besok kita harus bertemu keluargaku, jadi kau harus istirahat."

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng kuat. "Tidak, Jongin. Aku ingin bicara sekarang."

"Hah…" Jongin kembali menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, tapi sebaiknya kita duduk dulu."

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita."

Jongin yang baru membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berjalan kearah sofa seketika membatu ditempat. Ia kembali menghadap Baekhyun dengan gerakan yang kaku. Maniknya menatap wajah cantik didepannya dengan tatapan bingung. "A-apa?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas tangannya. Dengan susah payah dirinya menahan airmata yang akan jatuh dari matanya dengan menatap tajam kearah Jongin. "Aku tidak pantas untukmu."

"Hei," Jongin kembali mendekat pada Baekhyun. Mengelus kepala Baekhyun dan menatapnya hangat. "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Kau adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga untukku."

"Aku bertemu dengan lelaki masa laluku," Baekhyun dapat menangkap wajah terkejut Jongin. "Lelaki itu Chanyeol."

"A-apa?"

"Dia memang sudah menyakitiku, sudah membuatku hancur. Tapi aku tidak menghilangkan perasaanku untuknya," Baekhyun mundur dua langkah dari Jongin yang berdiri kaku di depannya. Menatap lelaki itu penuh dengan perasaan bersalah. "Aku memang sempat melupakannya karena kau memberiku banyak cinta. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Tapi saat aku melihatnya kembali…" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku baru sadar kalau aku masih mencintainya, dan perasaan itu tidak pernah hilang sebelumnya."

Tatapan penuh rasa sakit dari Jongin membuat Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya untuk menahan airmata yang akan jatuh. Namun sebuah dekapan membuat tubuhnya sedikit terlonjak dengan mata yang membola. Membuat air yang telah ditahannya jatuh membasahi pipinya. "J-jongin?"

"Kita bisa pergi setelah menikah nanti, Baek. Dan kita tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol."

"T-tapi Jongin-"

"Sstt…" Jongin menangkup wajah Baekhyun lalu menatapnya dengan lembut. Ia memberikan kecupan lama pada kening Baekhyun. "Pada akhirnya kau akan memberikan hatimu sepenuhnya untukku, Baek. aku yakin itu. Aku tidak mengapa kalau saat ini kau masih belum bisa melupakan Chanyeol. Aku akan menunggumu."

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat. Ia mendorong tubuh Jongin dan menatapnya sendu. "Maaf Jongin…"

"Bahkan Chanyeol tidak menyukaimu-"

"Tidak! Dia mencintaiku," Jongin tidak bersuara, lelaki itu hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan mata yang membesar. "D-dia datang dan mengakui perasaannya. Dia merasa menyesal dengan kejadian di masa lalu. M-maka dari itu. Aku… aku ingin bersamanya."

"Baek…"

"Maafkan aku, Jongin- _ah_ …" Baekhyun meraih tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya kuat. "Aku sudah tidak pantas bersamamu. Aku… aku _brengsek_. Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu seperti kau mencintaiku, bahkan aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan bercinta dengannya."

Jongin menghela nafas keras. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun lalu menutupi matanya dengan satu tangannya. Ia tidak peduli jika terlihat memalukan saat ini, tapi tangisannya benar-benar tidak dapat ia tahan lagi. Hatinya benar-benar hancur. Setiap ucapan Baekhyun membuatnya merasakan sebuah batu besar menimpa dirinya. Bahkan kakinya terasa seperti _jelly_ saat ini. Maka dari itu Jongin mendudukkan dirinya diatas lantai, menangis disana.

"Rasanya sangat sakit, Baek…"

Baekhyun meremas kedua tangannya. Menahan dirinya agar tidak memeluk tubuh Jongin yang terlihat sangat rapuh. "Maafkan aku…" hanya kata itu yang dapat keluar dari celah bibir tipisnya. Suasana menjadi hening, yang terdengar hanya deru nafas keduanya dan suara jarum jam ditengah ruangan. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka suara.

"K-kalau begitu aku pergi…"

Suara lirih Baekhyun memecah keheningan. Membuat Jongin mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Menatap tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang perlahan menjauhi dirinya. Jongin tidak mengucapkan apapun hingga tubuh mungil itu menghilang di balik pintu apartement. Setelahnya ia tersenyum kecut dengan airmata yang sudah membasahi seluruh wajahnya.

"Baekhyun…"

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Halo gais… maaf banget ya tiba-tiba ngaret gini updatenya gak kayak sebelum-sebelumnya u,u aku kemarin udah bilang kambek, tapi ternyata salah banget dong waktunya_ _karena minggu-minggu ini ternyata UAS T.T dan banyak laporan wawancara yang harus dikerjain. Sumpah shock banget pas tau kalo UAS udah di depan mata_ _jadi sepertinya aku harus kembali hiatus…_

 _Yawlah sedih banget dah_

 _Pas nyadar besok udah UAS langsung drop mood buat ngetik ff. Di otak aku Cuma teori, latar belakang, metode blablabla_ _) ku mohon pengertiannya ya teman-teman u,u_

 _Setelah kembali nanti. Aku bakal update_ _ **My Squishy**_ _deh, janji_

 _Dan untuk FF ini…_ _ **Sampai sini aja atau lanjut nih**_ _?_

 _Jangan lupa review ya bebeb-bebeb tersayang. Muah~_

 _*ps. Aku udah lama ga nulis enceh nih… jadi aneh banget ya wkwk_


	7. Chapter 7

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki panjangnya, memasuki sebuah café yang cukup ramai siang ini. Manik bulatnya menatap sekeliling, mencari sosok yang dia cari. Ia langsung menuju sosok tersebut ketika melihatnya.

"Hei," sapanya dan langsung duduk dihadapannya. "Sudah lama?"

"Baru beberapa menit," Jongin hanya melirik singkat kearah Chanyeol. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis sambil membaca deretan huruf dilayar ponselnya. "Mereka sebentar lagi sampai."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia memanggil pelayan untuk memesan minuman untuknya. Keduanya duduk dalam diam, Jongin masih berfokus pada ponselnya dan Chanyeol yang hanya memandang keluar jendela. Menatap mobil-mobil yang berlalu-lalang dijalan.

Sudah sekitar dua tahun sejak Baekhyun menghilang dari kehidupannya dan juga… Jongin. Bahkan dia tidak pernah mendengar kabar lelaki mungil itu. Terkadang dirinya kembali mengingat Baekhyun, namun kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun berbohong padanya dan Jongin membuatnya kecewa. Jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk terus menjalani hidupnya, mencoba menekan keinginannya untuk mencari Baekhyun, membawa lelaki itu kembali.

Begitu pula dengan Jongin.

Karena keduanya tau, kalau hal itu yang diinginkan Baekhyun.

"Kudengar kau naik jabatan," Jongin mengambil minumannya, maniknya melirik Chanyeol yang tersentak karena panggilannya yang tiba-tiba. Dirinya terkekeh pelan.

"Bisa dibilang begitu…" punggung Chanyeol bersandar pada sandaran kursi yang didudukinya. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sehun?"

Jongin mendengus pelan disertai kekehan singkat. "Kenapa jadi membicarakannya?"

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka dengan kalian berdua," Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan tatapan menggoda. "Kukira kau tidak akan berpaling secepat ini."

"Dua tahun waktu yang lama untuk _move on_ Chanyeol, kurasa kau juga harus seperti itu."

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan tatapan tidak peduli. Minumannya yang telah diantar oleh pelayan ia nikmati perlahan. "Aku sedang… mencoba?" setelahnya ia tertawa pelan bersama Jongin. "Ada junior yang manis ditempat kerjaku… lagipula aku sudah harus segera menikah."

"Semoga berhasil."

 **.**

 **When We Meet Again**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Last Chapter**

 _Huruf Italic adalah flashback_

 **.**

 _Dua hari. Sudah dua hari Jongin tidak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Setelah pengakuan Baekhyun yang secara tiba-tiba benar-benar membuatnya sakit. Tidak hanya hatinya yang sakit, namun fisiknya pun juga ikut terkena dampaknya. Makanan terakhir yang masuk kedalam perutnya adalah kentang goreng yang ia makan saat menunggu Baekhyun pulang. Setelahnya hingga saat ini dirinya belum juga bersentuhan dengan makanan ataupun minuman._

 _Ia tersenyum miris. Bayangan kalau hari ini dirinya akan merasakan kebahagiaan karena membawa Baekhyun kerumah orangtuanya hanya sebuah angan-angan. Kenyataannya ia saat ini tertidur lemah diatas ranjangnya._

 _Jongin menoleh, menatap_ spot _dimana Baekhyun biasa tertidur. Disampingnya dengan tubuh yang meringkuk. Bahkan Jongin seakan melihat tubuh Baekhyun disampingnya. Dia tau, itu hanya bayangannya saja, tapi Jongin tetap menggerakkan tangannya seolah membelai wajah Baekhyun._

 _Airmatanya kembali turun._

 _Ini benar-benar menyakitkan._

 _Apa dirinya mati saja?_

BRAK

 _Pintu kamarnya dibuka cukup keras. Jongin menoleh, berpikir apakah Baekhyun kembali? Tapi manik matanya malah menangkap sosok dengan tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun._

 _Itu Sehun, dan Baekhyun tidak kembali._

 _Jongin kembali tersenyum miris._

" _Kim Jongin sialan!" Sehun berjalan dengan perasaan kesal mendekat kearah Jongin dengan kasar dirinya membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Jongin. "Kau ini kemana saja hah? Kau tau, orangtuamu menerorku karena kau tidak ada kabar!"_

 _Jongin tiba-tiba merasakan pusing yang sangat dikepalanya, suara berisik Sehun benar-benar mengganggunya. Jadi dia hanya memejamkan matanya lalu tertidur membelakangi Sehun. Tidak mempedulikan lelaki itu._

 _Sehun yang melihat tingkah Jongin melototkan matanya, dirinya benar-benar marah dan kesal dengan lelaki yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya ini. Sehun menjulurkan tangannya, berniat untuk memukul Jongin. Namun saat tangannya merasakan panas ditubuh Jongin membuatnya terpekik. "Ya Tuhan! Jongin kenapa tubuhmu panas seperti neraka?!"_

 _._

 _Semuanya karena paksaan dari Sehun hingga Jongin berakhir di rumah sakit dengan selang infus yang menusuk tangannya. Matanya melirik kearah Sehun yang menatapnya tajam._

" _Kenapa kau bisa berakhir seperti ini?"_

" _Aku ingin mati saja."_

" _Lalu Baekhyun_ hyung _bahagia dengan Chanyeol?"_

 _Jongin mengangguk._

" _Cih. Aku tidak menyangka kau ternyata seorang pecundang."_

 _Meskipun semangat hidup Jongin sedang redup, dirinya lama kelamaan kesal dengan semua ucapan menyebalkan Sehun. Kenapa lelaki itu tidak pergi saja dan membiarkan dirinya membusuk? Dibandingkan terus mengoceh yang tidak perlu sedari tadi._

CKLEK

 _Pintu ruang rawat Jongin terbuka, membuat keduanya menoleh menatap kearah sumber suara. Jongin membolakan matanya, dapat ia lihat sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri didepan pintu._

" _Mau apa dia kemari?" desis Jongin pelan. Ia menatap tidak suka lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang semakin melangkah mendekatinya. Melihat Chanyeol membuat Jongin mengingat setiap kata menyakitkan yang diucapkan Baekhyun._

" _Nah Chanyeol, jelaskan pada si Jongin sialan itu."_

 _Lagi-lagi ucapan Sehun membuat Jongin benar-benar kesal. Sudah mengoceh tidak jelas, sekarang membawa Chanyeol kehadapannya. Apa yang diinginkan lelaki satu itu?_

" _Eum… Jongin," suara berat Chanyeol terdengar dalam ruangan sempit itu. Jongin tidak menjawab, namun ia menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol. "Aku cukup terkejut dengan apa yang Sehun ucapkan saat dia menelponku. Aku bingung, tiba-tiba Sehun menelponku lalu memakiku seenaknya."_

 _Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Menceritakan Sehun yang tiba-tiba menelponnya lalu memakinya dengan setiap ucapan pedasnya. Apalagi mendengar Jongin yang saat ini berada dirumah sakit karena tidak makan dan minum selama dua hari._

 _Dia bingung, bukankah seharusnya dirinya yang seperti itu?_

" _Malam itu, Baekhyun mendatangi rumahku. Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku, perasaannya tidak berubah. Aku senang karena aku pun juga mencintainya."_

" _Lalu mau apa kau kemari? Ingin pamer?"_

" _Malah aku yang bingung, kenapa kau bisa seperti ini," ucapan Chanyeol membuat Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. "Saat Baekhyun berkata seperti itu aku kira dia akan memilihku, tapi dia bilang dia tidak bisa bersamaku karena dia akan menikah denganmu. Dia memilihmu."_

" _A-apa? Tapi malam itu Baekhyun meninggalkanku karena dia ingin bersamamu."_

 _Suasana menjadi hening, keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka, menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? apa yang membuat Baekhyun bersikap seperti itu? Apa alasannya?_

" _Aku rasa Luhan-_ hyung _tau sesuatu," suara Sehun memecah keheningan ruang rawat Jongin. Lelaki berkulit susu itu menatap layar ponselnya lalu menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol. "Tapi dia bilang padaku bahwa dia tidak tau apapun. Baekhyun_ hyung _hanya bilang padanya, kalau kalian harus… melupakannya."_

 _._

 _._

"Hei," Sehun mengambil duduk disamping Jongin lalu mengambil minuman lelaki itu tanpa basa-basi meneguknya. Tidak mengindahkan tatapan horror Jongin disampingnya. "Aku sudah membawa tuan putri kita."

Chanyeol dan Jongin menoleh bersamaan, keduanya mendapati Luhan dan Chaeyeon yang mendekat kearah meja mereka.

"Kenapa Chaeyeon tiba-tiba ada disini?" tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk Chaeyeon yang mengambil duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Dia sedang libur kuliah," Sehun memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan. Dirinya sangat lapar karena menunggu _hyung_ nya yang harus berdandan sebelum pergi kesini.

Sebuah deheman dari Chaeyeon membuat perhatian berpusat padanya. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum menatap orang-orang disana. "Halo Jongin- _oppa_ , lama tidak bertemu," Jongin membalas senyuman Chaeyeon. Dia akui bahwa wanita itu semakin cantik diumurnya yang semakin dewasa. Tapi entah kenapa melihat Chaeyeon membuat Jongin kembali mengingat Baekhyun. Mungkin karena dimasa lalu wanita itu selalu bersama Baekhyun.

"Dan, halo… Park Chanyeol," suara Chaeyeon cukup berbeda seperti saat dirinya menyapa Jongin. Namun Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan hal tersebut dan hanya membalas sapaan Chaeyeon seadanya.

Chaeyeon menoleh kearah Luhan, melihat anggukan dari lelaki cantik itu membuat ia menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Hm… jadi alasanku mengumpulkan kalian disini…" Chaeyeon meremas kedua tangannya yang berada dibawah meja. Tiba-tiba dirinya merasa gugup. "Aku ingin kalian bertemu dengan Baekhyun."

Suasana menjadi hening. Dalam diam Chaeyeon memperhatikan raut wajah kedua lelaki yang menjadi alasannya pergi jauh-jauh meninggalkan kuliahnya sementara. Ia kembali melirik Luhan, meminta bantuan lelaki tersebut.

"Aku sudah membicarakan ini bersama Chaeyeon," Luhan akhirnya membuka suara. "Kami ingin kalian bertemu dengan Baekhyun."

"Tapi kau bilang, Baekhyun menyuruh kami untuk melupakannya?" manik bulat Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan tajam. "Tapi sekarang kau bersikap seakan kau tau semuanya dari awal."

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Ia melipat tangannya diatas meja kemudian menatap Chanyeol dan Jongin secara bergantian. "Aku tau, aku salah. Maafkan aku. Tapi Baekhyun menyuruhku untuk tidak memberitahu kalian. Aku tau kemana Baekhyun selama ini, bahkan aku sering mengunjunginya. Tapi karena aku menghargai keinginan Baekhyun aku menutupinya dari kalian," Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun selalu hidup dalam bayangan rasa bersalah pada kalian."

Chaeyeon yang berada disamping Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apalagi dia juga masih mencintai Chanyeol…" ucap Chaeyeon dengan lirih. Dirinya dapat mengingat suara lirih Baekhyun disetiap telpon mereka. Rasanya dia ingin memeluk Baekhyun setiap mendengar suara Baekhyun.

"Lalu sekarang dia menyuruh kami untuk menemuinya setelah semua ini? Kenapa tidak dia saja yang menemui kami?"

Entah kenapa, Chaeyeon merasa kesal dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Sial, seharusnya dia bilang saja Baekhyun membenci Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun tidak menyuruhku dan Chaeyeon untuk membujuk kalian bertemu dengannya. Tapi ini semua keinginan kami berdua, tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun," Luhan menimpali ucapan Chanyeol.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?" Jongin akhirnya membuka suara. "Aku tidak masalah jika harus bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Aku sudah… melupakannya sesuai keinginannya. Tapi jika ini bukan keinginan Baekhyun apa tidak akan membuatnya kecewa kepada kalian?"

"Aku tidak peduli," suara Chaeyeon terdengar pelan. "Aku mengetahui Baekhyun, dia merasa bersalah pada kalian, meskipun dia berkata tidak apa-apa. Tapi dia selalu berharap agar kalian tidak membencinya."

"Kami tidak memaksa kalian, jadi terserah pada kalian ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun atau tidak."

Jongin menatap kearah Chanyeol. Ia tau, Chanyeol belum siap jika harus bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa sangat kecewa kepada Baekhyun, maka dari itu Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa melupakan Baekhyun. Dia tidak pernah merelakan Baekhyun pergi.

"Bagaimana Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sebuah helaan nafas Chaeyoen terdengar jelas. Wanita cantik itu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Kau memang bukan lelaki yang baik untuk Baekhyun."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" ucap Chanyeol tidak terima. Apalagi tatapan menyebalkan dari Chaeyeon benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

"Kau lupa dengan kejahatanmu? Kau menyakiti Baekhyun, lalu kembali saat dirinya sudah bahagia dan dengan seenaknya mempermainkan perasaannya dengan bilang bahwa kau mencintainya?" Chaeyeon mendengus, tidak habis pikir dengan pola pikir Chanyeol. "Lalu kau sekarang membenci Baekhyun?"

"Siapa bilang aku membencinya?"

"Sudahlah," Luhan menarik Chaeyeon yang mulai berdiri karena tersulut emosi. Mata rusanya menatap tajam Chaeyeon dan Chanyeol secara bergantian. "Jika kalian ingin bertemu Baekhyun, kalian bisa ikut dengan aku dan Chaeyeon."

.

.

 _Setelah pergi dari rumah Jongin tanpa membawa satu barangpun, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah lamanya. Sebuah flat kecil yang telah dia beli yang letaknya tidak jauh dari studio lukisnya. Flat kecilnya tidak ia telantarkan selama ia tinggal bersama Jongin, tapi flat itu disewa oleh Chaeyeon karena wanita itu sering kali malas untuk pulang kerumah. Baekhyunpun tidak masalah, lagipula ia akan mendapat tambahan uang dari sana._

 _Bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil, kondisi flatnya terlihat baik. Chaeyeon merawat rumahnya dengan baik. Meski beberapa botol soju kosong disudut ruangan membuatnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

 _Baekhyun langsung merebahkan dirinya pada sofa diruang tengah. Matanya terpejam, memikirkan apa yang telah ia lakukan hari ini. Bibirnya tersenyum miris, dia benar-benar jahat. Tapi menurutnya ini yang terbaik untuk semuanya. Dia tidak bisa jika harus memilih diantara Chanyeol dan Jongin. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti mereka._

 _Jadi dengan meninggalkan keduanya adalah pilihan yang menurutnya paling baik._

 _Baekhyun terbangun untuk melihat amplop coklat yang berada didalam tas kecilnya. Ia membuka amplop tersebut, membaca suratnya dan kembali membuat keputusan. Ia akan menjalankan perintah yang tertulis diatas kertas putih dari pemerintah untuknya._

 _Sebuah peringatan untuk mengikuti kegiatan wajib militernya._

 _Dimulai dengan helaan nafas kecil, Baekhyun beranjak dari sofa menuju satu-satunya kamar yang berada disana. membuka lemari kecil disudut kamar. Dirinya bersyukur mendapati tumpukan baju lamanya yang sengaja ia tinggalkan disini. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengganti pakaian 'wanita'nya dengan baju normal untuk lelaki._

 _Ia menghadap kearah kaca, dirinya terlihat sangat aneh ketika memakai pakaian laki-laki untuk waktu yang lama. Apalagi dengan rambut panjangnya. Bukankah dirinya seperti pemain music_ Rock 'n Roll _?_

 _Baekhyun kembali mencari-cari dalam kotak yang ia taruh disamping lemari. Mencari barang yang akan merubahnya, menjalani kehidupan yang baru. Menjadi Baekhyun seutuhnya, lupakan tentang perasaannya pada Chanyeol dan melupakan kenangan indahnya dengan Jongin._

 _Mudah bukan?_

 _Tapi melakukannya tidak semudah berbicara, Baekhyun…_

 _._

 _._

 _Sebuah panggilan video Baekhyun tujukan kepada Chaeyeon. Temannya yang selalu hadir untuknya. Dengan perbedaan waktu dengan tempat Chaeyeon menuntut ilmunya, Baekhyun yakin bahwa saat ini tempat wanita itu masih terang. Jadi dirinya yakin tidak akan mengganggu kegiatan Chaeyeon saat ini._

" _ByunBaek!"_

 _Teriakan Chaeyeon adalah hal pertama yang didapatkan Baekhyun. Ia terkekeh melihat wajah senang Chaeyeon dari layar ponselnya._

" _Hey, Chae."_

" _Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu?!"_

 _Baekhyun memegang kepalanya lalu mengusapnya pelan. Membiarkan rambut super pendeknya menusuk-nusuk telapak tangannya. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Aku memotongnya."_

" _Kenapa?! Apa yang terjadi?!"_

 _Baekhyun tau kalau reaksi Chaeyeon akan seheboh ini._

" _Aku akan pergi militer."_

" _APA?! MILITER? BUKANNYA JONGIN-_ OPPA _AKAN MENGURUS URUSAN MILITERMU?"_

" _Itu akan dia urus jika aku sudah menikah dengannya. Jadi karena aku belum menikah dengannya, aku harus pergi militer," Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. Jongin memang akan mengurus perihal kegiatan militer Baekhyun ketika mereka sudah menikah nanti, sehingga Baekhyun tidak perlu menjalani kewajiban tersebut. Tapi semuanya tidak akan terjadi, lagipula sebagai lelaki Baekhyun juga ingin mengabdikan dirinya pada negara._

" _Baekhyun," suara Chaeyeon berubah menjadi serius. "Apa kau ada masalah?"_

 _Meskipun Chaeyeon dalam kesehariannya sangat manja dan sering merengek sehingga sering disangka 'wanita yang hanya mengandalkan wajah' dan juga suka minum soju, sebenarnya dia adalah wanita yang pintar. Dia sangat peka dengan keadaan sekitar, dan juga pandai seradaptasi. Belum lagi dia sangat menyayangi temannya._

 _Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap wajah Chaeyeon. Dia ingin memeluk Chaeyeon, bercerita dalam pelukan wanita itu. Jadi semua senyuma Baekhyun langsung berubah menjauh isak tangis. "Chae…" setelahnya Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya kepada Chaeyeon. Semuanya, tanpa ada yang dia tutupi._

 _._

 _._

 _Termasuk ketika dirinya bercinta dengan Chanyeol…_

 _._

 _._

 _Karena ucapan Chaeyeon, Baekhyun akhirnya berakhir didalam sebuah kedai_ ice cream _untuk menunggu Luhan. Ia membenarkan letak topi yang menutupi kepalanya, tampil tanpa rambut panjang dan baju yang cantik membuatnya tidak terlalu percaya diri. Baekhyun menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya dengan keras, mencoba menenangkan dirinya._

 _Manik sipitnya mendapati Luhan yang menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, mencarinya. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan memanggil Luhan. Menyuruh lelaki cantik itu untuk mendekat kearahnya._

" _Baekhyun?"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ia menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk terlebih dahulu, sebelum lelaki itu bertingkah heboh karena penampilannya._

" _K-KENAPA KAU-"_

" _Aku akan pergi militer,_ hyung _."_

" _MILITER?!"_

 _Baekhyun menghela nafas. Kenapa Luhan harus berteriak seperti itu? Karena tidak ingin menjadi perhatian pengunjung lain, Baekhyun menutup mulut Luhan dengan tangannya lalu menyuruhnya untuk jangan berisik._

" _Dengarkan aku dulu,_ hyung _…" Baekhyun mampu membuat Luhan terdiam, meskipun tatapan dengan kening berkerut Luhan masih terlihat. "Aku akan pergi militer besok."_

" _Tapi Jongin?"_

" _Aku sudah berpisah dengannya."_

 _Luhan tidak berkata apapun, dia hanya melotot dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan dari Baekhyun._

" _Chanyeol, dia lelaki masa laluku. Dia kembali dan ya… seperti yang aku ceritakan padamu."_

" _Jika kau tidak dengan Jongin, lalu Chanyeol?"_

" _Aku tidak dengan siapapun," Baekhyun tersenyum. "Maka dari itu, aku memilih untuk pergi militer. Siapa tau disana ada lelaki yang lebih tampan."_

 _Bibir Baekhyun memang tersenyum, tapi Luhan tau kalau matanya tidak tersenyum seperti bibirnya. Ia menghela nafasnya kemudian membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Jemarinya membelai lembut kepala Baekhyun. "Menangislah, jika kau membutuhkannya Baek."_

 _Baekhyun tidak dapat lagi menahan tangisannya, tidak mempedulikan matanya yang sudah membengkak karena menangis semalaman. Ia membalas pelukan Luhan, memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat. "Aku orang yang jahat,_ hyung _."_

 _Luhan tidak berucap apapun, dia hanya membelai rambut Baekhyun dan juga punggungnya. Membiarkan Baekhyun berbicara sesuka hatinya. Berharap agar hal itu dapat membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih baik._

"Hyung _, tolong jangan katakan perihal diriku kepada mereka. Jangan billing kemana aku pergi, anggap kau tidak pernah bertemu lagi denganku. Tapi sampaikan pada mereka kalau mereka harus melupakanku."_

 _._

 _._

Sehun turun dari mobil dengan mata yang melotot. Dia menatap kearah Luhan dan Chaeyeon dengan wajah yang bingung. "Militer?" serunya heboh. Apalagi ketika melihat anggukan Luhan, Sehun menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan kedua tangannya. " _Hyungie_ cantik…" Sehun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia hanya memegang kepalanya lalu menggeleng tidak percaya.

Dirinya tidak bisa membayangkan Baekhyun tanpa rambut panjangnya.

Lain halnya seperti Sehun, Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dengan wajah yang terlihat tegang. Beberapa kali lelaki itu menghela nafasnya pelan, mencoba untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya. Dirinya menatap Chaeyeon, memberikan isyarat dimana Baekhyun berada. Wanita cantik itu hanya tersenyum kemudian menyuruh yang lain untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berhenti di pos gerbang utama, Chaeyeon berbicara lewat lubang kaca dengan seseorang di dalam pos. setelahnya mereka diam menunggu di depan gerbang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, gerbang terbuka dari dalam. Sesosok mungil keluar dari sana dengan wajah sumringah menatap Chaeyeon. "Chaeyeonnie!" pekiknya senang. Ia meletakkan tas jinjingnya diatas tanah kemudian berlari memeluk Chaeyeon. Keduanya saling memeluk, bahkan mereka meloncat-loncat kecil saking bahagianya.

"Byun Baek! aku merindukanmu!"

"Aku juga," Baekhyun melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Chaeyeon dengan cengiran lebar. Ia membenarkan letak topinya. Malu menunjukkan rambut 5cmnya kepada Chaeyeon. "Aku terharu kau kembali ke Korea hanya untuk menjemputku. Kau kemari bersama dengan Mingyu?"

"Ish, jangan bawa-bawa nama lelaki itu," ia mencubit pelan perut Baekhyun. "Lagipula aku kemari juga ingin menyelesaikan masalahmu," Chaeyeon dapat melihat wajah bingung Baekhyun. Ia menghela nafasnya kemudian menarik tubuh Baekhyun hingga lelaki itu menyadari kehadiran orang lain di belakang Chaeyeon.

"Chae…"

"Jika kau ingin membenciku setelah ini, tidak apa Baek. Tapi kau harus menyelesaikan masalahmu."

Manik sipit Baekhyun menatap empat orang yang berdiri di depannya. Ia menetapkan atensinya pada sosok paling tinggi disana.

Ya Tuhan… itu Chanyeol.

"Tapi… masalahku sudah selesai," Baekhyun kembali menghadap kearah Chaeyeon. "A-aku tidak memilih siapapun."

"Tapi perasaanmu belum selesai," Chaeyeon memekik pelan. Ia menipiskan bibirnya kemudian mencubit lengan Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Aku tau kau masih memikirkan si Park Chanyeol itu."

"Aku tidak."

"Kau iya!" Chaeyeon mendorong Baekhyun agar mendekat pada Chanyeol dan Jongin yang berdiri bersampingan. "Cepat selesaikan."

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Manik sipitnya menatap kedua lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya. Meskipun terlihat ragu, Baekhyun tetap memberanikan dirinya. Diam-diam dia meringis, penampilannya saat ini benar-benar sangat buruk. Rambut yang amat sangat pendek, seragam kemiliteran, ransel besar dipunggungnya dan juga kulitnya yang sedikit gelap karena terpapar sinar metahari. Tanpa sadar dirinya meremas tali ranselnya kuat-kuat.

"Ehem… hai lama tidak bertemu…" Senyuman kaku Baekhyun menghilang ketika tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari sapaannya. Ia kembali menghela nafas. Memang seharusnya dia tidak bertemu dengan kedua orang ini.

" _Hyungie_ , kau tetap cantik dengan penampilan itu _kok_ ," sebuah suara membuat Baekhyun menoleh, ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat Sehun yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Sehun- _ah_."

"Kau tidak mau memelukku?"

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin mendekati Sehun, tangannya sudah ditarik terlebih dahulu oleh Jongin. Sipit Baekhyun menatap heran kearah Jongin yang tiba-tiba bergerak, padahal sedaritadi dia hanya diam di tempatnya.

"Eum… Baekhyun… aku… aku sudah melupakan semuanya. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, mengerti kenapa kau melakukan semua ini. Akupun juga sudah tidak berharap semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu, karena akupun yakin itu tidak mungkin terjadi."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut, namun setelahnya ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku senang mendengarnya…"

"Tapi… kau sebaiknya jangan dekat-dekat dengan Sehun."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"I-itu…" Jongin melirik kearah Sehun kemudian menghela nafas berat. "Aku tidak ingin dia jatuh cinta padamu lagi. Aku tidak ingin ditinggalkan untuk kedua kalinya."

Manik Baekhyun berkedip cepat. Ia menatap Jongin dan Sehun bergantian. "Kalian…"

"Aish," Sehun mendekat kearah Baekhyun kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. " _Hyungie_ , aku merindukanmu. Kenapa kau menghilang tiba-tiba?"

"Maafkan aku…" Baekhyun menatap Jongin yang mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia melepaskan pelukan Sehun kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Yang terpenting aku sudah kembali, 'kan?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya, yang di balas dengan senyuman teduh Baekhyun. Setelahnya Baekhyun memilih untuk menegur Luhan. Bertukar cerita, menghilangkan kerinduan mereka. Hingga dirinya akhirnya harus menyapa satu-satunya orang yang sedaritadi tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, ia terlihat gugup saat mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Maniknya menatap dalam sosok tinggi di depannya. Sosok yang sangat ia rindukan, tapi juga sosok yang sangat ingin ia hindarkan.

"H-hai…" sapa Baekhyun pelan. Tangannya mengepal, menahan dirinya agar tidak bersikap yang memaukan. Apalagi saat ini dirinya hanya berdua saja dengan Chanyeol, karena keempat orang lainnya sudah berpamitan pergi. "Kau… apa kabar Chanyeol?"

"Apa tasmu berat?"

"Eh?" wajah bingung Baekhyun terlihat dengan jelas. Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, melainkan melontarkan pertanyaan lain kepadanya. "Ini… tidak."

"Kemarikan," Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya, mengambil tas ransel besar Baekhyun yang mau tidak mau diberikan Baekhyun dengan wajah bingung. Apalagi Chanyeol melakukannya tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya. "Ayo."

Masih dengan kebingungan yang melanda, Baekhyun mengikuti langkah besar Chanyeol yang menarik tangannya.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol harus mereka lalui dengan bus. Karena keempat orang yang searusnya pulang bersama malah meninggalkan mereka. Ditengah perjalanan, Chanyeol masih belum membuka mulutnya. Lelaki tinggi itu sedaritadi hanya diam menatap luar jendela. Namun tangannya masih tetap menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Hingga keduanya turun dari bus, keheningan masih menyelimuti mereka.

"Chan…" lirih Baekhyun. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika langkah kakinya berhenti di depan pintu flatnya. Ia masih ingin bersama dengan Chanyeol, tapi melihat lelaki itu hanya diam, Baekhyun yakin kebersamaan mereka hanya sampai disini.

"Jangan pergi lagi," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam. Ia mendekat, menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya. "Kau tau, aku hampir gila dibuatnya."

"Maafkan aku," Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangisnya. Ia memegang tangan Chanyeol yang memegang pipinya.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya ketika melihat airmata menetes dari sudut mata sipit Baekhyun. Ia memberikan usapan lembut pada punggung Baekhyun dan kecupan singkat dipucuk kepala Baekhyun. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf, sayang. Aku hanya ingin kau berjanji untuk tidak pergi lagi."

"Eum…" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat sambil menghapus airmatanya. Ia tersenyum kecil saat Chanyeol menempelkan kening mereka. Jemarinya meremas baju yang di kenakan Chanyeol, merasa amat sangat senang saat ini.

"Byun Baekhyun aku mencintaimu…"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil kemudian ia memberikan kecupan singkat pada ujung hidung Baekhyun dan juga sudut bibirnya. Ibu jarinya mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Ayo kita tinggal bersama lagi, Baek."

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari Baekhyun. Lelaki yang lebih mungil mengangguk lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol agar masuk kedalam flatnya. "Ohya, kau… tidak merasa aneh dengan rambutku?"

"Kenapa harus?" Chanyeol kembali membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam flat Baekhyun. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun. "Asalkan itu dirimu, aku selalu suka."

Baekhyun tertawa geli akibat kecupan-kecupan yang diberikan Chanyeol di lehernya. Ia menyisir rambut Chanyeol dengan jemarinya. "Chanyeollie~"

"Hm?"

"Aku mau mandi dulu…"

"Ayo mandi bersama!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Akhirnya selesai juga ff ini, setelah berperang sama waktu akhirnya sempet juga hehe. Semoga puas dengan endingnya ya~ makasih banyaaaak buat temen-temen yang udah dukung cerita ini dari awal. Makasih buat yang udah review, fav, follow cerita ini. Kalian bener-bener penyemangat aku! Terima kasih terima kasih!_

 _Sampai bertemu di ff yang lain~_


End file.
